It all happens so fast
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: It all starts after they rescue her when mossad leaves her to die. Is it OK to use someone like that without there be, complications? It isnt going to be a long fanfic. first fanfic ever. NOT TIVA CENTERED! Pairings: TIVA, KIBBS, possible TABBY.
1. How it all started

It all happened after they had rescued her from that hell-hole she was stuck in. All three of them were so happy when Gibbs shot him. Damn fool with his caf-pow. But one person in particular was happy, Tony Dinozzo. He and Ziva had finally re-established there friendship. But it didn't stop with friendship, Tony's year long fantasies finally became reality when she kissed him after he dropped her off home after work one night. From that moment on everything was moving way too fast for the infamous Tony Dinozzo. She asked him in, they made out on their way her bedroom - which he was amazed off – and they spent one of the best nights off his life together. But that wasn't really the fast part though, the fast part came when she kicked him out in the morning. When they didn't talk about it at work, when three days later, they still didn't talk about it.

"Ziva, come on." Tony said pleadingly, he had finally got her alone in the car to the crime scene. "Tony, I do not want to talk about it." "Yeah, I noticed you've been ignoring me ever since.." "Don't say it Tony, I had a weak moment and I used you" PANG there you go that was the end off Tony, the flirter, Dinozzo, USED him? Did she really use him? Does he believe that, that she used him? Does she even believe that. For Ziva the last question wasn't even really a question, she KNOWS that she didn't but it brought up so many damn feelings. Feelings she wants to put back into that space of loneliness. "You," He sighed, "Fine." He said angrily.

It passed, days, weeks, months even. They talked but said nothing useful, Tony was acting like a 9 year old all over again. Talking about how he watched this movie - which he didn't - , talking about this blonde girl he went on a date with – which he didn't – talking about a lot but never really saying anything.

Gibbs knew something was going on, duh, he is Gibbs. He knows everything. He just tried to ignore it, as long as they still did their job the way they should, right? He could see Ziva wasn't happy and his heart broke for her, although he would never admit it openly –he is a marine after all, a tough marine- he doesn't talk about feelings.

Ziva wasn't feeling good lately, especially in the mornings. She recognized the signs, she just choose to ignore them, she didn't want it to be true. But after a little while it became harder to ignore, the vomiting was more regular, food cravings. But what should she do with the two lines she was seeing in front of her? She should tell Gibbs, right? He's her boss, but it's none of his damn business. Tony? No, not tony. He'll be all proud and tell everyone. She can keep it to herself. It's not gonna be there more then another month anyway. She is Mossad, well was mossad. She is a NCIS agent, FIELD agent. There is no such thing as a pregnant field agent. They get desk duty, and she HATES desk duty.

"Today is going to be a dreadful day" She says to herself. Her appointment to remove the little, parasite, in her is set in 2 weeks. She has to request a day of two weeks up front. So today is the day. The day she has been dreading since she made the appointment last week. She had to fill out a form in the clinic, she left a blank for 'emergency contact' but they refused unless she filled in someone's name, address and telephone number. Did she fill in the right person? She only had 4 people, friends, in her life. Tony, McGee, Gibbs –boss/friend- and Abby. Tony was definitely not going to be her emergence contact person, McGee would just be too awkward –Although he can keep a secret- , if she had chosen Gibbs she would have to admit she was weak –and everyone knows she doesn't admit to being weak- only person left standing is Abby. So she filled in her name, Abby Sciuto. Damn. She is going to have to tell her, today. She is the one who has to take her home, you know, after. Or, she can just call her after. And say what exactly? Okay, I'm gonna tell her.. She is taking a deep breath, and just when she is about to leave her car. "HE! ZI-VA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING IN YOUR CAR?" Tony yells. She gets out off the car. "Leave me alone Tony". 'oh, sounds like she is having a bad morning' Tony thinks to himself. "Always thought you were a morning-person officer Dav-id" "Tony, if you don't shut up right now I will kill you with my car keys! And I know more than 10 different ways how to!" "Morning Ziva, Tony" McGee says cheerfully. "Why does everyone seem to be in the parking garage at the same time today" Ziva whispers under her breath

**A/N I will try to update stuff regularly but I do have school, and it requests some off my time.  
>This is also my first fanfic, that I write, so still trying to figure out how works<strong>


	2. Don t mess up Ziva

**A/N ok sooooo, what to say? I will probably be updating a lot of small updates about 1000 words a update. I'll try to do that every day, but if I am on a roll I might (like today for example) do it multiple times a day. Any mistakes are mine. And since I'm dutch, I started learning English a lot later then dutch. So there are probably gonna be some grammar mistakes, like switching then and than. (I almost wrote shaked in stead of shook). I can't believe I have 3 followers so far and a favourite story thingie yay . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Mark Harmon. Because if I did, Kate would still be alive, and very much dating Gibbs, Tiva would already happened after they rescued her. And McGee would probably be still dating abby. Ow, and about Mark Harmon? he is hot. Although, he looks kinda weird in his old movies like summer school and stuff.**

"Don't be so insensitive McGoogle, cant you see Ziva is having a bad day?" McGee raises his eyebrow. "Owyeah, cause _I´m_ the insensitive one.." "Right now, BOTH off you are being annoying so just SHUT UP" "wow, she _is_ having a bad day" He whispers to Tony. Tony nods as he steps into the elevator.

As they walk towards their desks Ziva stops briefly at Gibbs' desk. "Something wrong Ziva?" He stopped calling her David or Agent David or something like that a couple a weeks ago, she noticed. "I just, " She handed him the envelope. "here." She walked back towards her desk as Gibbs opened the envelope. 'personal leave' were the first words he read. She had just given him a form for personal leave? He was worried right away. He made eye contact with her. Then he nodded towards the elevator, she could almost hear him say 'Ziva, my office. Now.'

As soon as the door closed he flipped the emergency switch. "Personal Leave huh" She knew this moment would come, she just hoped they got a case before he could open the envelope. She just nodded. "why" "It's called personal for a reason Gibbs" "Anything I should be worried bout?" She shook her head. "You gon tell when I should" She nodded. "okay then." He flipped the switch back.

One down, one to go. She took a deep breath when she walked into Abby's lab. "ZIVA!" She hugged the Israeli, "I missed you, we gotta go out for a drink sometime soon you know." "I know Abby, but there is something I need to tell you. And ask you for a favour" "anything, and I mean ANY-THING" "I don't want you to react or make a face in anyway, I'll tell and then I will walk out of here to give you time to think." Abby was getting worried now. "Okay.." "I am pregnant and I scheduled in abortion in two weeks. I would like you to pick me up afterwards." Like she said she turned around and walked to the elevator. She just left Abby standing there. Her mouth hanging wide open. She grabbed her phone and texted Ziva. _'We will talk about this.' _She never got a reply.

It's one week before the abortion, she would have done it sooner but there was a two week period in case she changed her mind, which of course she told the lady she wouldn't but they said it was protocol. So there she was. At home. After her 'talk' with Abby. 'so who is it from ziva?' and 'are you sure you wanna do this?' then she was lectured about how sacred human life was. And that she realllllly shouldn't do this. She very distinctly remembers one of the questions 'did you tell the father, cause he should pay you know' Ziva told her that no, he didn't know. And she would like to keep it that way. Of course, Abby didn't agree and began talking, now she felt guilty. Did tony deserve to know this? No, they weren't dating. But is still was his kid, that was for sure. But she isn't even in love with him. Not have a crying, spitting, puking mess with him anyway. And, she would get fat. Like, really fat!

When she woke up late in morning, she noticed she overslept. She had NEVER EVER overslept in her entire life. "CRAP, CHARA!" She got up, got a dressed and skipped breakfast as to be less than an hour late. Half an hour into the day she regretted her breakfast decision, apparently the, little whatever in her had got Tony's eating genes and needed food every half hour. That included a big, heavy breakfast. Since the cafeteria food today wasn't the best, she went to the vending machine every half hour or so. "lickerish? I thought you didn't _like_ lickerish?" Tony asked surprised. "I didn't _use _to like it. Now I do" 'because it's got your genes and you it like, like, like whatever' she thought. "how come this sudden change of heart Ziva? Decide you don't mind your teeth and lips colouring all black?" She looked at him, had she really eaten that much it would turn her lips and teeth into a disgusting colour? She then looked at her desk and dustbin. 3 bags of original potato chips, 2 candy bars, 1 nut bar and 2 bags of lickerish. Yep, that would do the trick. "You sure are eating a lot of junk for someone who's been bitching about my food since you got here." "Yeah, well. That's what happens when." She shut up and cursed again. This day is not going very well for her. "That's what happens when what, Ziva?" Tony asked.

**A/N Sorry if it is OOC directions or suggestions will be greatly appreciated. It's not really a cliffhanger, but it was the best I could do right now. It's 17:55 around here and I am going to eat. You may get another update today, but don't count on it. Gotta save something for tomorrow right ;)**


	3. Uncomfortable conversations

**A/N ok, so I'm sorry for the Gibbs Ziva dialog here. I don't think I did him justice, or her for that matter. He's a very difficult guy, even to write. Wish Mark Harmon was sitting next to me when I wrote this. You know, to give me advice and all.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, just look back a chapter. You lazy person.**

"Nothing Tony" she walked away, towards the vending machine. Right now, she REALLY needed a unhealthy dose of chocolate. "uuh, yeah, I can see something's wrongs, what's wrong?" she sighed, she should tell him, she really should. But really not here. Cause that really wouldn't be a wise decision. "I, do you, me, do you want to pick a bite tonight?" she made wild indecisive hand gestures during that one sentence. Tony rolled his eyes. "it's grab, Ziva, grab a bite. And yeah, that sounds good. Gotta eat sometime right?" She nodded, glad he didn't bring it up as if it was a date or something. "What about I'll bring some take-out over to your house?" He nodded, "Sounds good, can we have Thai?" She smiled at him and walked away after grabbing her chocolate bar and a can of soda. She was in the mood for Thai. When they came back into the bullpen, McGee en Gibbs were grabbing their gear. "Dead marine, Ziva you're with me. 3 hour drive."

They said in silence for about a half hour. "You can ask, if you must." Ziva sighed. He kept shooti'Hng her looks between watching the traffic and road. "Ask what Ziva? Nothing I should worry 'bout, right." She nodded. "So, threeee hours?" He nodded. "You rather be in the car with Dinozzo? You two been acting strange lately" She shrugged. "No, nothing." He raised his eyebrows. "So, you two didn't sleep together a couple months ago?" 'how come he always know EVERYTHING' she thought to herself. "What, TONY? Haha, you're a funny man sometimes Gibbs" "I'm known for many things Ziva, being funny isn't one of em." He pulled over at a gas station "I'm going to get some food, you want something Gibbs? Coffee perhaps?" He nodded, "Coffee sounds good. Extra.." "Strong, no sugar and milk. I know." She finished his sentence as she walk towards the shop. He already knew what was going on with Ziva, not 'know' know, but he knew. He's Gibbs he's got eyes and ears everywhere, and let's not forget his gut.

"Here you go" She handed him his coffee. He nodded as to say thanks. They sat down in the car to be on their way again. And he just sat there, looking at her. "We need to get going Gibbs" she said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Look me in the eye." She did as she was told. "Tell me there is nothing going on with you and tony, that nothing ever happened." She looked sternly at him. "Nothing ever happened between me and, tony, and it never will" Pff, she was such a bad liar when it came to Gibbs, and they both knew it. "A whole lot off nothing going on then." He turned the key and drove back onto the highway.

They sat in comfortable silence for another hour or so. Well, silence? Not so much. Ziva was either drinking or eating something so there was lots, LOTS of noise. "You having lot off cravings lately huh," She shrugged. "And you eating stuff you don't like." He pointed towards a bag of lickerish. "Just had a change of heart, is all" He nodded. "So, you ain't pregnant or something" she almost choked on the soda she was drinking. "WHAT?" she shrieked. "where did you get that idea from?" He shrugged, "You" she gave him a questioning look. "You're eating some weird stuff, a LOT, and you're getting fatter." He said matter-of-factly. "Well, maybe I'm getting fatter because I eat so much." "And you look at little kids and moms more often." She looked at him, and if looks could kill.. pffieuw "No I don't." He dropped it for the moment, they both have to get there alive and without missing a arm or something preferably.

"Hey boss, " Tony said cheerfully as Ziva and Gibbs arrived at the crime scene. "What we got Tony?" "40 year old male, name Malcolm Reynolds. He is," "What is he wearing?" Ziva asked eagerly. "Are you kidding me? It's a CLASSIC! Don't tell me you don't recognize a space cowboy when you see one? It's a awesome movie, Serenity, it was made in 2005 after the TV-show 'firefly' was cancelled in 2002. I'm telling you Nathan Fillion did a damn good job being a space cowboy." "Dinozzo.." Gibbs growled. "Sorry boss." And then he lowered his voice to talk to Ziva "You know, we can watch it. When you come over with take-out" she shot a look at Gibbs, knowing Tony didn't whisper nearly as soft enough. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll go and make some photo's boss." Ziva said as she left the two alone. "Rule number 12, Dinozzo" Tony looked at him flabbergasted "What, no boss, me and Ziva are not... I will go find ducky, boss." Gibbs shook his head, spotted a coffee vendor and decided he could really use a cup.

'Yep, rule number 12. Definitely the one I always have the most trouble with' He said to himself as he thought back to Kate. The first time he sat down with her on that plane, there was something there. And then later on Air Force One, when he pushed inside that lavatory and disarmed her. He knew right then and there. There was no, absolutely no way, he was going to be able to keep rule 12 himself.

**A/N Soooo, this weekend I'm going away. Leaving tomorrow (Friday) and won't be coming back till like, 02:00 (2 am for Americans ;) ) Sunday morning. I probably have internet where i'm going so i'll probably be able to update for anyone reading. Either a little, or A LOT. There is no in between. Again a little unsure about Gibbs. Not really comfortable with it. **

**Let me know ;)**

**Ow. PS. I think I gained 3 kilo's typing these 1000 words, we are 3 days past a dutch holiday here and we still had some, yeah there called, Kruidnoten here. I wont translate it, cause there is none. Anyway, I had those, and the same with a chocolate layer around them, I had kitkats and Lions. So, now I'm going to the gym. **

**EDIT: Ow, and the firefly, nathan fillion thing.. Ya'll probably never seen it. Its worth your while, very awesome. I'm having a nathan fillion period in my life. castle, firefly, serenity, outing riley... you can go on for a very long time.  
><strong>


	4. Yep, you messed it up Ziva

**A/N Gibbs, OOC, yep. A combination I cant seem to fight.  
>Oh, and thanks for the dutch girl who reviewd me :) het wordt zeker gewaardeerd.. was het vergeten te zeggen in het vorige hoofdstuk.<br>So I actually wrote this chapter Thursday evening, but figured I'd post it Friday morning to make sure you'll got your chapter a day.  
>Think it'll be about 8.000 words. unless I come across a good idea.<br>Owyeah. And I altered my profile. And you can send me PM's somehow that got turned off.  
>And I cant believe 321 people read my story yesterday. and 221 the day before :)<br>**

"So, you and the boss together. In a confined space, for three hours. How'd that go?" Ziva sighed. "Just fine Tony, he's not some serial killer." Tony laughed. "Well, I'm sure some people disagree with you Ziva." Ziva continued making photo's and Tony just continued being a pain in the ass. "So, what you talk about? Hopes and dreams? Feelings, although I'm not sure he actually has feelings besides anger and rage." "Everybody's got feelings Tony. Some just don't show their sleeves." 'She will never get them down.' Tony says to himself. "Not show their sleeves Ziva, the expression is: 'wear your heart on your sleeve.' Okay?" She looked puzzled. "Why would anyone wear their heart on their sleeve? Stupid American sayings.." "They're not stupid Ziva, they're... Common, or something. It's just how they go. You're an American now, go with it." Tony then continues doing his job.

"So, boss?" He was really afraid to ask a question when Gibbs hadn't had coffee in less than an hour. "Yeah McGee.." Gibbs was just done questioning his so called girlfriend, Inara Serra, she didn't want give him her address. But there were a couple off others to go. "I was just wondering, we all brought our overnight bags. Like you said but, are we staying the night here?" Inara, that sure is a weird name. But then again, a space cowboy was murdered. And there aren't even cows in space. "That depends McGee, you wanna drive home tonight and back up here tomorrow at zero-five-hundred?" McGee shook his head furiously. "No boss." He nodded "Good, now go wrap up. It's almost 8 and I think we're about done here. After I question those two there" "Yes boss!" he run off to tell Ziva en Tony the news. "So, can you tell me your name?" "Uhm Simon, sir" He nodded, "Good, do you have a last name Simon" "Tam, Dr. Simon Tam. River here is my sister." As soon as Gibbs finished questioning they left for the motel.

The four of them were 'enjoying' dinner together, when the case was brought up. "So, did the witnesses have anything good, boss?" He shook his head. "They all had weird names though." All eyes turned to Gibbs. "Owyeah, like what?" McGee asked. "Inara Serra, Dr. Simon Tam and River Tam." Tony began laughing but tried –unsuccessfully- to keep it to a minimum. "What's so funny Dinozzo?" "I think you've been punk'd, boss." Gibbs put his fork down. "Punk'd? Now what the hell is that Dinozzo." "You've been fooled. Those are all Firefly characters, boss." Gibbs sighed. "Great, oh. Before I forget. I got the rooms. Tim, with Tony. Ziva you're with me. "But boss.." They all said in unison. He gave them his 'Gibbs look' "Nothing.. boss. " "Here are your keys" he handed them and walked to his room. He sat down on the bed to watch a little TV.

"He wants to be in the car with you, he wants to be in the same room as you.." Tony said suggestively. "Something going on between you two?" Ziva swatted his arm. "I'm going to go to bed guys, I'm really tired from spending the day with Tony." McGee says as he stands up from his chair. They said they'll meet for breakfast together, and Ziva would text them the time.

"So, our take-out plan kinda got screwed up huh." Tony said. Ziva nodded. She knew she morally had to tell him. But they were in the middle of a case, that wasn't the right time, was it? "So, what did you want to tell me that required take-out?" He asked. "Uhhm," She downed her drink. "I got something I need to tell you, but I want to tell you that I already took care of it. That you have nothing to worry about. And everything is fixed. Just thought you should know." Tony looked at her seriously. "You kinda starting to worry me here, Ziva." She looked shocked. "No don't worry, it's just some little thing. It's just, I'm pregnant. And you had a big part in that." She downed her newly arrived drink. "I, I. Wait. What?" He started rambling senseless. "Is it really, from me?" Finally, a sentence she could understand. She nodded. "I'm sure, Tony." He looked around. "There is no camera? You are not taking revenge for pulling your tail?" She shook her head. "I'm going to be a dad" He smiled and took her hand. "It's not exactly planned, but I'll be there. I'll take care of you and our kid." He gave her an ear to ear smile. "Tony, like I said. I took care of it." His eyes drained with all like. "What do you mean you took _care_ of _it_" He raised his voice a little. "You had an ABORTION?"

**A/N So, this chapter is slightly shorter. But I wanted you to have a nice cliff-hanger.  
>Hope I succeeded. Even if its just a little.<strong>


	5. You re making thins complicated Ziva

**A/N Ok, so it´s been less then I thought it would be. There were a couple off things to blame:  
>1) this thing where I went, had dinner, then a workshop followed by an open bar. So that didn't leave me with much writing time.<br>2) I was (and still am) reading a flashpoint fanfiction.  
>3) this morning after breaksfast, I was throwing up for a couple off hours and couldnt sit up straight enough to be holding my laptop without havint to run to the bathroom (no it had nothing to do with too much drinking.)<strong>

**Oh, and in the third paragraph I use the word 'sniffing' this is for lack of a better word in my head and lack of an internet connection. I mean the thing you do when (most) of the tears have stopped streaming down your face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not write for ncis. Else I would do a better job with Gibbs.**

She looked around, a couple of people were looking at them. "Tony, ssh.." He was furious now. "Don't ssh me, you aborted, KILLED, our child without telling, or asking me about it?" She grabbed his hand to calm him down and sit him back down. "No, Tony. Not, yet." that calmed him down a little. He could at least convince her to have their baby. "Not yet? So you are planning to?" She nodded. "Not too long from now." "You don't even ask me what I think?" She sighed. "I didn't think you'd care. Me using you for sex and everything." "Of course I _care_. It's me for a part. How can I not care?" She shrugged. "What do you want to hear Tony? I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know anything. The thing I know right now, is that it is time to get to bed. I get tired lately." He looked at her, agitated. "Just like that, you leave just like that?" She threw some money on the table. "Yeah Tony. Just like this. I'll see you tomorrow." "Well, I don't know if I want to." He said angrily. "I don't think you have much of a choice Tony. We have to work." He watched her as she walked away. 'A kid, she's kept this from me for what? 2, 3 months? _MONTHS_?' He downed his double bourbon –he ordered it when she told him she was pregnant- and went to bed.

"What have you and Ziva been doing Tony. You've been away for like 1,5 hours.." He changed into his pyjama bottoms. "Well, McGee. We had wild, animal-like sex in the alley outside the bar." And he went into the bathroom. McGee sat up right and waited till he came back. "Really?" "No, probie. Not really. We just talked a little." "Talking, about what?" Damn that curious nerd. "None of your business that's for sure" "Oeh, someone's on edge. Must be something good then." Tony made an intimidating stride towards McGee. "We're gonna shut up about. And you will not bring this up. EVER." McGee nodded. "geez, just giving you a dose off your own medicine, Tony.. don't have to be all jackass about it."

Ziva walked into her and Gibbs' room, she was pretty emotional. "Those damn hormones. I hate being pregnant" she said –accidentally- out loud. "You know, Shannon said the same damn thing?" Ziva looked surprised at him, he never talked about Shannon. Let alone her pregnancy, Kelly. "She did?" Gibbs nodded. "Yep, just one word could make her cry. And not just sniffing, but really tear ducts open, grab a mob, cry." Ziva was glad this didn't seem to be just her. "Like what?" she asked sniffing. "This one day," He actually had to laugh thinking about it. Ziva noted that she liked seeing him smile and he should do this more often. "I came home, rough day you know. And she was starting to get really, really fat. She was 8,5 months pregnant. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and walk towards the kitchen to grab a beer" He sat down next to Ziva on the bed. "And she began talking about why I kissed her on her cheek instead of her mouth, and that I didn't like seeing her fat. That I didn't want our baby. She just walked upstairs and locked the door. She kept crying, so I gave her some space. But then, 1,5 hours later she was still up there. But she wouldn't let me in. I told her trough the door what I thought. But there came no answer. So I kicked it in." Ziva laughed. "You kicked the door down? Your own bedroom door?" He nodded, "She needed to know, and she wouldn't listen for shit. She was stubborn that way, just like you Ziva." She had no idea why but she felt better after he said that, maybe because Gibbs would never marry someone weak. "What did you tell her" Gibbs smiles, he knew she was going to ask. He turned her towards him and looked her deeply into her eyes. "I told her, that a pregnant woman is one of the most beautiful things I may have ever seen. That while she may look big, she was creating life. And it's a beautiful." "You really thinks so? You think that I'm beautiful?" Ziva was letting her guards down. Gibbs nodded. "I have always thought you are beautiful, and I think it'll increase the next couple a months." Ziva was touched, she never picked Gibbs for the sensitive guy. But then again he had a daughter once. She closed the distance between them. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

**A/N There you have it. I really wanted to finish this chapter. I am leaving for a surprise party in 15 minutes. So I really needed to leave, I just wanted to give you a chapter day. You already know about my Gibbs fears ;)**


	6. I really wouldn't do that, Tony

**A/N Aaaah so that's what I gotta do to get reviews, let ziva kiss gibbs. Damn if only I'd known before. So I was really unsure if I should get Gibbs and Ziva together. So I called my good friend Loes-chan and wanted asked for advice. Not only for the Zibbs thing but also something else. Damn her, she didn't pick up her phone.. Here is what it turned out to be. A lot off awkwardness, that's for sure. **

Gibbs let himself enjoy the kiss, but just for a second. Then he pushed her away. "Ziva, don't" Ziva looked at him, hurt and blushing. "I'm going to bed, okay?" He walked towards his single bed. She walked into the bathroom. 'Kate, please I could really use your help..' He said to himself. He pretended to be asleep by the time she got back into the room.

The next day they were going out to question witnesses and process more evidence. "Tony, with Ziva go find those witnesses. McGee, go check the laptop." Ziva didn't like spending the _whole_ day with Tony but it seemed she didn't have a choice. Where could you find witnesses that had fake names, that was kind off a hard one. They rode together in the car, they had an idea where the first witness would be.

"I like it, this new quiet Tony." Ziva said staring out the window. "When is this abortion going to take place?' Tony said without emotion. "5 days" it was fair to answer him, it was his kid after all. Although it wouldn't be for very long. "I don't want you to have it." Ziva looked at him, "Glad we agree." Tony looked at her with a questioning look. "Then why are you having it?" "I'm not.." "Then why did you schedule it?" "What? What are you talking about?" "What are you talking about Ziva?" "I was talking about the kid, I don't want to have it. I'm glad we agree." "That's not what I said." Tony said surprised. "Yes it is Tony, you said. 'I don't want you to have it' It, the kid." "Nooo, I meant, the abortion. I don't want you to have the abortion." She chuckled. "You wanna raise a kid, _together_?" He pulled the car over. "Well, yeah. We can do it. How hard can it be?" She full out laughed this time. "You're not even an adult yourself most off the time." "It's time for me to grow up Ziva, I want to be there for you and Tony Junior" "We are NOT calling our kid anything to do with Junior.. In fact we are not going to call our kid anything cause there will not be a kid, Tony." She looked at him. "So you're not going on dates. Watch lots of movies or do stupid things cause you are going to be busy, changing diapers, rocking it to sleep and you will get out of bed in the middle of the night to feed it." He doubted for a moment "Well, yeah. I won't be dating cause I want to give 'us' a chance, I love sitting in a rocking chair. I don't need very much sleep and I will have to learn the whole diaper thing." She looked at the navigation. "Prove it," He put his hand over hers on her knee. "How? " She turned her hand and laced their fingers together. "Just, be here for me." He smiled. "I always have." He started the car again.

On their way to meet up with McGee and Gibbs, Tony started making conversation again. "You're gonna be faithful to right?" She nodded. "Of course" He nodded. "Great, so no cuddling into or kissing Gibbs tonight" he said jokingly. "He told you I kissed him." Tony thought she was joking at first but when he saw the serious look in her eyes he froze and put the pedal to the metal. "Tony slow the car down! TONY!" He snapped out if it and stomped his break just in time. "GIBBS KISSED YOU?" He started saying things under his breath, insults Ziva was sure. He parked the car next to Gibbs' car. He got out and walked towards him. "What you find Tony?" Tony raised his fist and punched Gibbs in his face. "What the hell Dinozzo?" Gibbs wasn't ready to punch his teammate. Not when he didn't know what was going on. He's been punched a couple times before, he could handle it. "You kissed Ziva! She is half your age!" McGee was inside, getting coffee for everyone. "And she is carrying my child!" "Ziva is what?" McGee said surprised. "Tony, I kissed him. He pushed me away." That startled Tony. He just punched his boss, apparently for no good reason. He turned towards Ziva. "You kissed _him?" _He emphasised the word like he was some 1200 year old guy. _ "_Well, geez Dinozzo. Thanks. Punching me isn't enough? You have to insult me to?" Tony sighed. He didn't mean it like that, well he did but the boss didn't need to know that. He grabbed a coffee from McGee "I really need this.." McGee was finally able to form words. "So that was what you were talking about last night with Ziva huh?" 'How am I going to dig myself out of this one' Tony asked himself. "I'm sorry boss. I thought" Gibbs head-slapped him, hard. "That a beautiful, young woman like Ziva, would never kiss me? I already got that Dinozzo. Did you find those witnesses?" He shook his head. "Apparently Inara, Simon and River are back to their, boat –Serenity- and on their way to a core planet." Ziva answered. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. He had no idea what they were talking about. They worked the case another hour before they found the key to break the case. From there on it all went very fast. Apparently they were having some firefly-tribute-get-together, the vic's girlfriend wasn't there. One of the witnesses, Inara, was getting pretty close to him. His girlfriend walked in and started a fight, she killed him later that night and dumped his body.

**A/N So, right before I wanted to upload this my friend called me back. We talked about Gibbs and decided that yes **_**"**_**Well, geez Dinozzo. Thanks. Punching me isn't enough? You have to insult me to?" is OOC. We just couldn't find a better dialog and I couldn't just let him ignore it. Hope to get some reviews though, and for some of you, don't worry there is no ZIBBS. Not in the near future anyway. Maybe if you like to, some later. **


	7. Gibbs' friday night

**A/N Ok, Now I'm bringing the whole kate thing up. She is not dead, just go with it. Please?. The story will explain itself to you. If you don't like Kibbs, too bad. I do. Besides, don't ya think Gibbs deserves to be happy too? (yeah McGee is laying low, he is a boring guy) So, thank you for the reviews yesterday :) I read it at 8:50 am today right before I posted it. it really made my day after a crappy night's sleep. I actually wrote this yesterday so everyone can read it at there own time in different time zones. I've got readers from all over, US, UK, NL, Malesya lol. Hope you enjoy and won't kill me/stop reading me for writing this.  
>Ok, I have a confused moment. It actually says I posted this yesterday, but I didn´t.. anybody know what timezone they use?<br>**

It wasn´t even 5 pm when they arrived so they took the elevator upstairs to do some off the paperwork before going home for the weekend. Friday was one out of two of Gibbs' favourite days. It was his visit-day. He always left a little early, well early isn't exactly the word. He left after everyone else, but earlier than normal.

She's been in that, facility for almost 2 years now. Tony and McGee stopped visiting after a little while. They still came to see her once every 6 months, but not like Gibbs. He still showed up there twice a week, hoping for some miracle that could wake her up. She had been lucky, in a way that is. Ari shot her in her chest that damn bullet went straight through her vest, Tony and Gibbs tried to stop the bleeding. And it stopped, but by that time she already lost almost half of her blood. Her heart was still beating though, and as long as blood kept pumping there was hope. Gibbs rode in the ambulance with the paramedics. About half way through the ride she lost her pulse. They weren't able to bring it back until she was at the hospital. She had been 'dead' for about 10 minutes. That is a long time without blood and oxygen . She pulled through surgery. The doctors told them the next 24 hours were crucial, if she made it through the night and woke up. They sat there, 24 hours straight. All of them. And again she pulled through, Gibbs sat next to her bed for days. He actually took some vacation time to just sit there until she woke up. Because as soon as, not when, she wakes up she will need someone to tell her what happened. But she didn't days turned into a week, and after three weeks he had to start working again. He still kept visiting though, and talking to her when he was there. Telling her what stupid things Tony pulled, and when Jenny had brought this mossad-agent in and took her desk. After a month a spot opened up in a different type of facility. They took care of comatose patients.

That was where he was going today, that was why he was very happy they closed the case today instead off tomorrow. "We're going home boss." Tony said as he, Ziva an McGee stood by his desk. No one even ever asked him about Kate, not Tony not McGee. He wanted to blame them for not visiting her anymore, but he wasn't sure if he could. Like Ziva said all that time ago 'she is gone Gibbs.' Maybe it was time to move on, but how could he move on? He was so much in love with Kate, he could never leave her. "Boss?" Gibbs never acknowledged them. "Gibbs?" Ziva asked. He finally looked up at them. "Reports?" He asked, still not really in the room. All three of them pointed at his desk. "Oh yeah ok, go home." They looked confused at each other. "Are you ok?" Gibbs nodded. The three off them nodded and walked away, if he wasn't willing to talk there was nothing they could do. Tony and McGee didn't even know he still visited Kate. Tony wanted to visit her more, but it was too painful. She was probably never going to wake up. McGee didn't know what to do, he had given up on her a long time before.

Gibbs always stopped to get some flowers, it was ridiculous really. It's not like she can see they are there. He walked through the front door and wanted to walk straight up to her room. "Sir?" someone called out. He looked around no one was there accept for some guy who worked there, wait some guy? He knew everyone there. "Yeah" "Can I see some identification please? And I need to know who you are visiting and why" He raised his eyebrows.. "You _need_ to know why I am visiting someone?" the guy nodded. "Listen, uuhm" he tried to read his nametag. "Jayne, sir" he nodded. "Why I'm visiting someone is none of your damn business." He came across very threatening. "I can't open that door sir, unless you show some ID and tell me who and why you are visiting." Gibbs started to get pissed, this punk didn't need to know anything. "listen, Jayne.." A different employee came walking towards them. "Jayne it's ok, push the button and let him through." "But he didn't tell me anything yet" Jayne stammered. "This is agent Gibbs, he comes here twice a week. You can always let him through when you see him." Jayne nodded and reluctantly pushed the button to open the door.

Gibbs took the two flights of stairs it took him to get to her room. Room 418 he could walk there blindfolded, he knew exactly how many steps it took and what corners to turn. Everyone greeted him as he walked past. They all knew him by now. He walked inside and was surprised to see flowers, flowers he didn't put there. He opened a cabinet and took a vase out. "Remember these Kate?" He put the flowers next to her bed. "You once told me they were your favourite. I hope you get to have a look at them once again." He sighed and grabbed her hand. "So, what's new?" He thought for a second. "Ziva's really pregnant. She and Tony are having a baby. She wanted to abort it at first, but I'm sure she doesn't want to anymore. She kissed me, I wanted to kiss back but I didn't. Do you know why? It's because your lips are the only ones I want to touch." He never really talks much, accept when he's here. "I always thought I would never fall in love again. But I did." He snorted. "It's not really funny you know, but I always figured we had time. You are so much younger than me, I never thought you could fall for someone like me. But what you whispered in that ambulance, I've called myself an idiot ever since." He kissed her hand. "Please Kate, wake up. Just, soon please?" He leaned back into the chair and just sat there for a while, just looking at her breathe.


	8. Your place or mine?

**A/N as you may have noticed, I don't really care about cases ;)  
>I was very depressed yesterday. I kept refreshing my browser, but even at 4 pm it said that only 29 people have opened my story. Yesterday was actually my highest readers-rating, 446 readers. Yay :) <strong>** I like all 446 of you for reading. And I especially like the 6 people that reviewed me ;)**

**Make sure you read chapter 7 cause fanfiction was being annyoing yesterday. it's about gibbs visiting kate, if it doesnt sound fimilliar, go read it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own ncis bla bla bla or Barry White, bla bla bla.**

Tony offered Ziva a ride home after work. She had taken the bus the day they went upstate. "so, my place of yours?" Ziva looked surprised. "_Why_ would I go to your place?" he looked proud of himself. "Because, you're pregnant and we are giving us a chance." "And that would mean I would move in with you right away?" He nodded. "Yep, gotta take care of you right?" She shook her head. "Tony, I do not need you to take care of me." "Of course you do. I'll make dinner and run you a bath." Was this Tony she was talking to? Tony Dinozzo? The obnoxious ladies man? "You'll run me a bath?" He nodded. "And I want to take you to dinner sometime soon you know, a date." Ziva was going crazy. Next step would be flying to Italy to meet his grandmother, in this pace that is. "Oh, don't look so shocked. We're having a baby! We can certainly go on a date." "Fine, your place. I don't have any food." Ziva snapped. Tony just chuckled.

"Bathroom is straight through there," He pointed towards his bedroom. "If you give me your clothes I can wash them for you" He offered, as he grabbed some sweats and a T-Shirt from his wardrobe. He walked into the bathroom and put them together with a couple off towels next to the sink. "Pasta sound good?" Ziva was amazed by his –apparently- caring nature. All she could do was nod. "Good, now go." He lightly shoved her into the bathroom. She just stood there for a while. 'What just happened?' she asked herself. She turned on a nice warm bath and got into it She really needed to wash her hair. But dammed, her bag was still next to his front door. "TONY!" she yelled. He barely heard her in the kitchen. He walked towards the bathroom. "Is something wrong Ziva?" he asked from outside the door. "Uhm, can you get the shampoo from my overnight bag and bring it in? I'm already in the bathtub." He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it. She didn't lock the door, she trusted him. "yeah, just a minute." He jogged towards her bag. "Where is the damn shampoo.. birth control, razorblades, girlie stuff. Ah, conditioner and shampoo." He talked softly while going through her bag. He knocked. "Yeah come in Tony, BUT DON'T LOOK!" He smiled. "Can't promise that Ziva" he said when he came inside, eyes closed. He cautiously shuffled in the direction the bathtub should be. He hit his shin on something. He cursed under his breath. "Stop, " she told him. She reached out to take both bottles from him. "You brought my conditioner as well, thanks Tony." He nodded, turned around and opened his eyes so that he could find his way out again.

When she arrived into the kitchen wearing his sweats and NCIS T-Shirt he was singing along to some song she didn't know. "Hey" She said quietly. "Hey, come sing with me" He answered cheerfully as he grabbed her hand. "I don't even know this song tony." He froze. "But you _do_ know who is singing it, right?" She shook her head. "Should I?" He nodded fiercely "It's Barry White, Ziva." This didn't mean anything to hear, she never even heard his name before. "How's dinner coming?" She sniffed. "Smells like something's burning." Tony turned around, "It's not burning!" she laughed. "You're very serious about your food, yes?" He nodded. "Italian. Here take a bite." He offered her a spoon with some sauce and meat on it. She took a bite. "That's pretty good, Tony. Never figured you for the cooking type." He smiled. And leaned in to whisper something into her ear. "That's because I only cook for very beautiful women." He kissed her cheek softly and turned around to continue cooking. "Now, go sit." He pointed towards his breakfast bar. She just did like she was told. A awkward silence evolved. They both knew they needed to talk, she would do it after dinner.

"That was nice Tony." He just smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that hot bath." He smiled. "Can we please talk about the giraffe in the room?" He looked puzzled for a second. "Elephant, Ziva. Elephant in the room." "Why, a giraffe is taller." He just shrugged. "Anyway, I have cancelled my appointment." He got up from his chair and squatted next to hers. He grabbed her hand in his. "Thank you Ziva." He looked at his watch. "Do you want to stay the night?" She nodded. "Good, you can have my bed. I will take the couch, don't worry I already put clean sheets on them while you were washing your hair." He turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand. "Tony, you don't need to sleep on the couch." "Well, you're certainly not sleeping on it." He said firm. "We can both stay in your bed. We obviously did it before." She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. He nodded. "Great, and I'll promise. No funny business." She got up, put her plate on the counter and walked towards his bedroom. "Too bad," She said just loud enough for him to hear, the tease. As soon as he laid down into his bed, she curled up against him, lay her head on his should and her arm around his waist. He held her as close to him as he possibly could. "Wouldn't have pecked you for the cuddling type, agent David." He said into her hair. She looked at him, smiled and kissed his lips. "Goodnight Tony." "Goodnight Ziva"

Everyday around 11 am Ziva would take the elevator towards Abby's lab. She smiled, figuring she would hear the music anytime now. But it wasn't there. There was no music. So she walked inside Abby's lab. BAM, the automatic doors didn't open. That hurt. "Abby?" she called out. No answer.

**A/N So there is Abby, well Abby isn't actually there now is she?**


	9. Abby s Missing

"Abby?" She knocked. "Abby you in there?" Again no answer. 'Strange, where could she be?' Ziva asked herself as she took the elevator back upstairs. "Gibbs, have you seen Abby?" He looked up, "Nope, checked the lab?" She nodded. "Tony, where's Abby?" Gibbs asked. Tony didn't know. "McGoogle, what did you do with Abby? You sleeping in her coffin again?" McGee looked at him, angry. "She said it was a box bed. And I do not _know_ where Abby is." Abby was always in, _always_. You could always hear her music, or smell her caf-pow if she had accidentally thrown it on the floor again. Gibbs called her cell phone, no answer. "What did she get herself into _now_.." He asked out loud. Everyone shrugged, "She wasn't seeing anybody. At least, yesterday morning she wasn't." But then again, Abby had a bad taste in men. And she usually picked them up in some nasty bar, that didn't help with the men who came there either. Gibbs grabbed his coat and keys. "Stay" he said to his team, who were all planning to come along.

"Abby?" He knocked on her front door. No answer. Now, where did she leave that damn key. If she just didn't lock the door, he wouldn't _need_ a key. He found it and went inside. "Abby?" He checked every room, and without realizing it his right hand was on his gun. There was only one door left, her bedroom. He knocked, loudly, he didn't want to find her curled up into some awkward position with some guy. No answer. "Abby?" He called out. Nothing. Then he walked in, nothing. The bed was made. He walked back towards the kitchen, he saw a note lying on the counter.

'He Gibbs,

I'm pretty sure you'll be the one searching my house for me. You can stop, I'm not here. Although, maybe you already searched for me. Anyway, don't worry about me. I'm going to visit Kate today (it's Friday.) and then going to stay in a motel seeing as I always need some time after that.

Abby'

He checked his watch, today was the 12th. All kinds of scenario's started to play in his head. She was having a drink in the bar, went back to the room with some guy and ended up in an ally. She turned the wrong guy down and he broke into her room. Need I keep going on? He called McGee "Check Abby's credit card and track her phone." McGee obliged without questioning. "Her cell phone is off, but her card has been used at the 'Castle Motel'. Boss that place sounds" "Thanks McGee" Gibbs hang up. He got into his car, he knew that place. He knew every place , he would have to. He doesn't use navigation.

He showed his badge at the reception, "What room is Abby Sciuto in?" The man looked at him and then turned to the computer. "There is no Abby Sciuto." Gibbs sighed, he hates it when Abby knows what he's going to do. He slapped a paper on the counter with her credit card number. "What room?" he asked, or demanded was more like it. The man turned to the computer. "13, it's right that way and if you see 14 you gotta go back." Gibbs looked at the man. "Ya think?" and walked towards the room. "Abby?" he knocked. "Go Away Gibbs!" was yelled back, damn she shouldn't have use that credit card. "No way abs, come on. Let me in." "NO!" He could hear the tears in her voice. "You know, I also went to visit Kate on Friday. You put the lilies there, didn't you?" He heard shuffling inside. The door opened just slightly. "Yes. She always liked lilies. And I couldn't find any of her favourite." Gibbs smiled at her. "Come on abs, let me in." His voice softened. The door opened very slowly. He stepped into the dimply lit room. "So, you doing as bad as you thought?" She nodded. "You were worried about me." She stated. "of course abs, we all were." His phone rang, he answered told them he found her and hang up again. "How often you visit her?" "Well, normally only on her birthday. But I missed that because of Mexico last week, so I did it yesterday instead." He nodded. "You keep hoping she'll wake up when you're there to?" Gibbs nodded. "I do Abs, every time I'm there." She sobbed. "How many times do you go?" She didn't dare to look at him during that question. "Two times a week." He answered honestly, nobody knew. Not even Ducky. She nodded. "Think she'll ever wake up?" he sat down on the bed. "I don't know, you're the scientist abs. They said her brain can heal itself when she's in coma. But I'm thinking she would've woken up by now." Abby nodded, it's been a very long time indeed. "We can't give up hope. Do Tony and Tim visit?" He nodded. "Ones every six months or so." She nodded again. "Come on abs, let's go back to NCIS?" She got up and followed Gibbs to her car.

**A/N HAHA! You all thought she was going to be kidnapped didn't you! No, she was not. That would mean I'd actually have to think while writing and not just let my fingers wander over my keyboard. Too bad. I actually was going to put her in a corner at her lab with closed doors, think that's more Abby, but I wanted all of you to think something bad happened ;)**


	10. You didn't get the abortion!

**A/N ok,, soo I honestly have to tell you that I had no idea where to continue. I'm gonna go with this Kate thing pretty soon but it's too quick after the last chapter. And Ziva is no more then what, 3,5 months pregnant? So she can't have that damn baby yet. (still have to figure out a name too, so maybe you can suggest some in the reviews?) So anyway, let's see where this team is gonna take me today shall we?**

"Can't I just go straight to my lab Gibbs, I don't really feel like saying hi or anything." Gibbs gave her his famous stare. "Ok, not.." she sighed. DING, the elevator doors opened. Three faces were immediately looking towards the elevator. "Gibbs!" Ziva called out as she walked towards him. "Did you find her?" He nodded towards the elevator. Abby came strolling out like she did something wrong and was ashamed of it. "Abby!" Ziva said relieved. She hugged her friend. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" Abby smiled shyly. "That's really sweet Ziva, but you shouldn't have. I'm fine." Abby sounded really down. "Is anything wrong Abby?" She shook her head. "I just wanna be alone right now, ok?" She turned to walk back into the elevator. McGee and Tony  
>–who were waiting at their desks expecting Abby to walk over and say 'hi'- both had a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Let her go." Gibbs told Ziva.<p>

Ziva let her alone for a couple of hours, but she really wanted to talk to her friend. It wasn't really visible she was pregnant but she wanted to tell Abby, everyone knew except her best friend. Besides that, she also wanted to tell her about Tony Caring Dinozzo. There still wasn't any music to be heard when she walked out of the elevator. She walked carefully, afraid the door wouldn't open. But they did. "Abby?" she called out. "Hey Ziva." She heard softly. "Abby, you are _not_ doing fine." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Abby looked at her feet, today was definitely not a good day. "i w vis te y day." was all Ziva could make out of what she said. "Can you please repeat that?" Ziva asked really nicely. "I wen visit te esterday" Ziva frowned. "You went to visit who yesterday?" "Kate!" Abby yelled. "Ok, Kate, I went to visit Kate yesterday. Well big surprise she's still in a freaking coma!" Abby was clearly upset. Ziva had absolutely no idea what to say, it developed into an awkward silence. "Was there any change? That made you visit her?" Ziva took Kate's place in the team, she knew she did. Talking about Kate wasn't easy for her, what if Kate would wake up? Would they just shove Ziva aside when she got all better and into shape? They just couldn't do that, right? They were family to her, the only she had after she killed her brother and left Mossad. But maybe she wasn't family to them, maybe she was just surrogate-Kate. Abby shook her head. "Her birthday was last week." "Oh, so it was bad seeing her like that. Yes? That's why you're so upset?" Abby just gave her a big duh-look. "Maybe next time you should go with someone? Tony? McGee? Maybe that would be better." Abby just shrugged. "I could've gone with Gibbs" Ziva's eyes snapped up. Gibbs still went to visit her? Maybe they would really dump her like that. And what about Tony, would Tony just dump her and their kid if Kate woke up? "Apparently he goes twice a week." Ziva was surprised, twice a week was a lot. That would certainly explain why he wasn't there when she came back into the office on a Friday a couple of weeks ago. "Twice a week huh?" She just said. Abby nodded. "Yeah, why did you come down here? Did you want to talk about something?" Abby walked towards Ziva. "Uuhm," Ziva was having doubts, should she tell her now? It's a pretty bad time, right? "It's uuhm, nothing. You know, just checking up on you." "Are you sure? Because I'm really bored, so talking/gossiping would be great." Ziva smiled. She intuitively put her hand on her stomach. "Are you not feeling well? Because I can make you some tea, tea is great if you're stomach hurts." Ziva shook her head. "No, I'm feeling good Abby. Wonderful even." "You? Admitting that you are feeling wonderful? How come?" McGee came walking into the lab. Saved by the bell right? "So, what's your fav name?" McGee asked cheerfully. "My fav name for what Tim?" Abby asked confused. "For the baby." McGee laughed. "What baby?" She looked at Ziva. That was why she was touching her stomach? "Ziva and Tony's baby?" He said doubtfully. He looked at Ziva, and if looks could kill pffieuw he'd be six feet under by now. "YOU AND TONY ARE HAVING THE BABY?" Abby said cheerfully while walking towards Ziva to hug here but stopping just before reaching her. "Wait, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She was angry, really angry. "You told McGee but you didn't tell me!" She shoved Ziva. "OUT!" Ziva put her hands up in defeat. "Abby, let me explain" "NO!, too late!" Abby kicked both of them out and shut the door. "Abby! McGee found out, accidentally!" Ziva screamed through the door. Abby stood facing Ziva, arms crossed. "I thought you had the abortion!" Abby yelled back. Ziva sighed. Everything had went so fast lately. She was going to get rid of the baby, and then she wasn't. She didn't find the time to tell Abby. "I wanted to tell you this morning Abby, you were gone." She said just loud enough for Abby to hear. No answer. "Would it make you happy if I said that we are giving 'us' a chance? And he made me dinner and breakfast. And he was a total gentleman when I stayed over yesterday?" Abby looked up, damn. That did make her happy. She opened the doors. "Yeah, well, I'm still made at you." Ziva nodded. "Yeah, well, I've got about 5 months left." "Ok," Abby turned around. "Ok, good." Ziva took the elevator back up.


	11. I love you

**A/N So I actually updated this one later than usual. Had some troubles with what to do after the last chapter. I don't want to drag this story on but there just are a couple of things that need to happen before I can close this one. Think I'll need about 3 or 4 chapters to do that, maybe more if I want to implement the storyline I actually started writing this for. So please enjoy them while they last. Although, there are fewer people enjoying them everyday.. Oh, another firefly reference. Anyone find it? Anyone? No one?**

That wasn´t exactly making things good with Abby, but things were better. At least she didn´t kick her out anymore. As time passed things stayed pretty much the same or went back to normal. Abby´s music was soon back, Ziva´s belly grew much larger, Tony –surprisingly- remained a gentlemen And Gibbs still visited Kate twice a week. Days, weeks and even months passed. It was Ziva's last day at work before her maternity leave. Was she looking forward to it? No, she was not. "TONY! You are suffocating me!" Was a sentence Ziva said a lot. And she said it even more today. "I'm just trying to help Ziva." Tony said, his answer was always the same. He tried different things but always ended up with dodging some small –sometimes slightly larger- object that was in her reach. Gibbs just smiled at the daily occurrence. At first he had objected about it, saying this is a workplace. But it was their banter, they did it before and he was pretty sure they'd do it after. Ziva was glad she didn't do the abortion. Eventhough she hates being fat and not able to run or dance or do anything remotely resembling exercise, she has accepted that with 8 months pregnant you just can't do everything. 8 months is a really long time to be working, but she wanted it. She hasn't been out into the field in ages, but at least she is useful. "Ziva, just let me put your feet up." Ziva stared at him. "The only place I will let my feet up at work is up your ass!" Ziva snapped. Tony figured now was a good time to stop pushing. "So, how you feeling?" Gibbs asked Ziva. "I'm good, tired all the time, but good." Gibbs nodded. "Great, go through his financials" The amount of pages he gave her would qualify for a average novel. "By myself? You serious?" Gibbs just stared at her. "Fine.."

It was 5 o'clock already, just an hour and Ziva's last day would be in the past. Friday, a great day to stop. The week is complete. And incidentally so was the case, that was such a luck. Everyone knew she wouldn't have left if the case would've been open. they would have a hard time kicking her out.

Gibbs' looked around one more time. This was it, Ziva and Tony had gone home an hour ago. McGee just left, Abby with him. He still can't believe McGee got a tattoo just to date Abby. Although they had been broken up for a while now. He looked at Ziva's desk. It's going to be empty for a while. The director has been pushing him to hire someone to take her place. But he can't. He can't fill that desk again. First it was Kate, now Ziva. Both are still alive. Ziva is doing good even. He just keeps hoping Kate will be doing good too one day. When she wakes up –he's keeping faith she will- she might not even want to come back. At least he can tell her the good news, that bastard is dead. How'd that go? 'Hey Kate, glad you're awake. You know, eventhough you lost years off your life, the guy who shot you is dead. Shot by your replacement, Mossad-Agent Ziva David. She shot her own brother to save my life. But I'm not sure if that counts, since her father ordered her to shoot her brother.' Yeah, that sounds like a conversation that'd go really well. Not. He opened his drawer and grabbed his badge and gun. Time to go visit her.

He walked into the facility, past the guy who still didn't like him because he still hasn't seen his ID yet. He walked here so many times, he always felt like he could be working here. He knew every door, window and hallway. He walked into her room. She was lying there, just lying there. Well duh, she was in a coma. What else would she do, run a marathon? He put his coat on a chair and walked towards a nurse. "Any change?" He only asked that question on Friday, he used to ask it on Tuesdays to but the _new_ nurse got really annoyed with him after a couple of weeks. And just told him that he wasn't family, and if he wasn't married to her he wouldn't be getting any information from her. Damn, did he want to be married to her. He already felt like he was. "No agent Gibbs, nothing. We are going to do a scan next Thursday. Maybe I will have better new for you next week." He nodded. Zoë Washburne was very nice. Polite and straight forward, just how he liked people. Just how Kate was, _is_. "Thanks." He walked back towards her room. He pushed the chair forward and took her hand in his. "So, Ziva is on maternity leave. I know, it's stupid talking to you. They say you can hear me, but I've asked you so many times to wake up. If you did, hear me, you would've woken up by now. Just like I dreamt. So many time. I'm pretty sure I've never told you this. I dream that I'm sitting right here next to you, holding your hand. You're still in a coma. Always. But then I tell you I love you and I could really use you back, and you wake up. You open your eyes but you can't find your voice. I'm so glad everytime that happens. But then I wake up. And it's just a dream." He never told her he loves her in real life. What's the use? Maybe he should just give it a try? He put his left hand on her cheek. "I love you Kate, please wake up."

**A/N There you go. If I lose more readers I know it's because apparently you don't like Gibbs. Well, tough luck. Ow yeah, take a look at my friends (Loes-Chan) fanfiction Moonlight, It's GABBY. She doesn't seem to have a whole lot of time (she doesn't even have time to come over and watch ncis with me :O) so be patient with her.**


	12. Gibbs, I want you to meet

**A/N Many Many Many Many thanks to the two people who reviewed my last chapter: 'dark but so Lovely' and 'bLISSful813' to dark but so lovely, yes I will update soon. I try to do this everyday. And so far I have succeeded. To bLISSful813, yes she will. I have been trying to keep her in a coma, but Gibbs is hunting my dreams saying he wants her back. I just wasn't sure if it was going to happen this chapter or the next. Go find out what I decided ;) apparently I was wrong about Gibbs. Yesterday was my highest amount of readers yet. That made me feel a little better, please stick with me guys, all 491 off you. ;) (oh, and try to recruit 9 more) (A) I'm no neuro-person so if the REM thing isn't right, my apologies. I wasn't able to reach Derek Shepherd. (unfortunately).**

He waited in vain hope, maybe she would move. It could happen right? Seconds passed, but they seemed like hours. Gibbs put his famous stare-face on. Maybe that would help her wake up. "Come on Kate, just try. I know you can do it. You can do anything." He thought he saw her hand twitch. He focused on it. "Kate? You're there aren't you? Come on, just one more time" He saw her eyes move rapidly behind her closed eyelids. Like she was in REM. But people in coma don't have REM, right? People coming out of coma's can. He jumped to his feet to go get his favourite nurse, Zoë. She confirmed what he thought, her hand has never twitched and REM does not happen with patients who are deeply in a coma. "So she's waking up right?" He almost looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. She felt for him, he came here every week. He was the most loyal visitor she had ever seen. And he just got a spring of hope. "Agent Gibbs, I cannot tell you with certainty that she's going to wake up. I am not a neurologist, what I can tell you is that signs like REM _may_ indicate that she is going into a lighter coma. Maybe even waking up. I will make sure the neurologist sees her tomorrow at the latest. Take her for some brain function-tests. " Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to go back" She nodded. He grabbed her hand. "Come on Kate, fight. Fight for freedom. Fight to finally get out of this bed. " He sat there for about another hour. He had seen a couple of twitches en REM. He wanted to call Abby or Tony, McGee just anyone. But he couldn't give them hope. Especially not Abby. The hurting would start all over again if she didn't wake up. "Listen Kate, keep fighting. From now on I will visit you every day. You hear me? You better wake up soon." He kissed her forehead, grabbed his coat and walked away. "See you tomorrow Zoë" He greeted the nurse and walked away.

"Piece of crap car" Tony's fists hit his steering wheel, hard. "Tony, I thought you're car was the best?" "It _is_" Tony growled. "Then why does the engine keep dying?" He looked her way. "Because the damn thing knows my new car isn't coming for the next two weeks. And it knows I'm going to say goodbye to it and it _hates_ me" Ziva raised her eyebrows. "You are going to get rid of your car? Your 'chick magnet'?" "Crap, you weren't supposed to know until I actually got it. Me and my big mouth." She look surprised. "Why?" "Because it was supposed to be a surprise." "no, I mean, why are you getting rid of it." He grabbed her hand. "Because, I do not _need_ a chick magnet. I've got you. And this is a two-seater. Our baby won't be able to fit in it." Ziva bit her bottom lip. "Thank you Tony." She kissed him. "Tony, how are we getting home?" He shrugged "it's just three blocks. Can you walk, baby?" Ziva liked the endearment. She objected to it at first but he kept using it and she found herself liking it more every day. "Yeah, it'll work. Just try it one more time?" He put the key, turned it and... NOTHING. "Walking it is." Ziva said.

Tony came out of the shower only to find Ziva on the couch. Her face red. "Is everything ok?" He asked doubtfully. "I'm having contractions Tony." She breathed out. "But it's too early, you've got more than 2 months left!" "I KNOW!" she screamed. "Ok, we are prepared for this. How far apart are they?" Another one hit. "Couple of minutes. My water had not broken yet." Tony was relieved. "Good, lets get you to the car and I will get your bag" He stood to help her up. "YOUR CAR DOESNT WORK TONY!" "CRAP!" he paced for a couple of seconds. "Gibbs! Call Gibbs, Tony!" He called Gibbs and he would be there within 5 minutes. Luckily he just got into the car from visiting Kate and was heading towards his house. Tony's house just happened to be on the route. When he got there they helped Ziva into the car and he drove like a madmen to the hospital.

Tony was squeamish and sat next to Ziva's head and just looked at her face. He did not want to see _any_ blood. At all. A long time passed before they heard the best sentence of their lives. "Congratulations, do you want to hold your baby girl?" Ziva nodded. They had already talked about names. And they had decided, Kaylee. Kaylee Dinozzo. They had talked about giving their child her last name. But Ziva wanted the little girl to want Tony's last name. And Tony couldn't be happier. He had wanted to make an honest woman out of her. But by the time he found out she was pregnant, there was already a baby bump. And he knew for sure, she would not want to get married while she was visibly pregnant. "You can go show her to Gibbs if you like." Tony nodded and held his baby girl. "I just hope he won't be angry." Tony looked at her. "He won't, not when you're holding her. Maybe later though. I'm just happy if she grows up to be half the person he is." Tony nodded. "Plus he can always come visit." Ziva touched his arm. "Always."

"Gibbs?" the man in question was onto his feet in mere seconds. "I want you to meet, Kaylee Kelly Dinozzo." Gibbs looked up at him. "You named her after my daughter?" Tony nodded. "We couldn't call her Jethro or Leroy now could we?" Gibbs smiled. "No, you cannot. Can it?" Tony nodded and handed her over. "And you can always come visit." "Thanks Tony." His phone rang. He handed Kaylee back over to Tony and checked the caller ID. "Gibbs." He answered. "WHAT? WHEN?".

**A/N aaaah Kate didn't wake up ;) you know what I said at the beginning, this cha**

**pter or the next. That is if TIVA doesn't play tricks on me.**


	13. Better run fast

**A/NThis was actually under the characters Tony D. and Ziva D. but I changed it to all. hopefully I wont loose to many reader because of it.  
><strong>

**I´m really not sure about the ending though. Oh, and i´ve enabled anonymous reviews. So if you didn't have an account but want to review, the world is at your feet. Just be kind :)  
>Thanks to everyone reading. You really are from all over the world. 38 countries actually. And yes I'm going to name them all ;) so skip the list if you don't care. Ordered from most to least visitor<br>**

**US**

**UK**

**Germany**

**Netherlands**

**Australia**

**Canada**

**France**

**Austria**

**Belgium**

**Italy**

**Denmark**

**New Zealand **

**Chile**

**Sweden**

**South Africa**

**Mexico**

**Poland**

**Finland**

**Ireland**

**Malaysia**

**Spain**

**Switzerland**

**Norway**

**Jamaica **

**Brazil**

**Slovakia**

**Russian Federation (Is that like, Russia and Belarus?)**

**Trinidad and Tobago**

**Philippines**

**Puerto Rico**

**Estonia**

**Hungary**

**Japan**

**Singapore**

**Bulgaria**

**Kenya**

**Portugal**

**Czech Revar (thought it was Czech Republic?)**

***NEW* Macedonia**

He shut his phone. "I gotta go." He grabbed his coat. "Say hi to Ziva for me, Kaylee is beautiful and I'm very much honoured her middle name is Kelly" Tony was flabbergasted. "Where are you going?" Gibbs smiled. "To visit Kate." Tony didn't understand it, so he just smiled at the beautiful baby-girl in his arms. He walked back inside, "You want her back?" Ziva looked exhausted. Guess giving birth to an almost 3 kg baby will do that to you. Ziva nodded. "How'd he take it? He can come in, yes?" Tony shrugged. "He was honoured we named her after his daughter. But I couldn't tell much more, he got a phone call and _had_ to go away, visit Kate." Kate is in a coma, and he'd rather be there then celebrating with her. Is she really that bad a person? Colleague? Subordinate? Friend? "What's up baby? You're not looking very cheerful for someone holding their newborn." She nodded. "Does Gibbs like me?" Tony frowned. "Like like, or friend like?" Ziva looked at him. "FRIEND LIKE TONY! Get your mind out of the manhole." "Gutter. Ziva. Get your mind out of the gutter. But yes, I think he likes you. Why?" She shrugged. "Tell me Ziva" His voice was soft and sweet. "He ran away from her to go visit Kate who is in a coma." Tony now understood where her head was. "I don't think it's like that sweety." He kissed her forehead and together they looked at Kaylee, so sweet and little. No one has ruined her yet. She has no idea what the world is like. People have asked her, 'why do you want to bring a baby into this world' she never knew how to answer. Because, this world isn't the best. Plane crashes, earthquakes, tsunamis, wars, guns, murder and mystery. There wasn't much good in the world. Her eyes flicked to Tony for a second. But when there was, it was totally worth it.

Gibbs ran into the building, took the stairs two at a time and ran into Kate's room. She wasn't there. He ran to the nurse. "Ha, Agent Gibbs. You came here very fast." He nodded. "Something was up with Kate right?" She grabbed a file. "Yes, they are taking her out for some tests right now." "But she opened her eyes? She woke up?" Zoë looked in the file. "I was just having my break, but the nurse said she was doing her rounds and all of a sudden Kate opened her eyes." She used to call her Miss Todd, but Gibbs told her he preferred Kate. "So, was she awake? Lucid? Something?" "Like I said, they are taking her out for some tests. I just thought you may want to know." He nodded. "You can wait in her room if you like." He nodded, he had hoped for better news. He had hang up the phone as soon as he heard 'she has opened her eyes'. Maybe he should have stayed on the line and listened. He wouldn't have gotten his hopes up. 'I thought I'd be dead before I ever got a compliment from you' Don't you know that you should knock on some wood. Dammit. He kept staring at her nightstand. Today's flowers stood there, proud and strong. They really were beautiful. He almost didn't notice when she was brought back inside. "The doctor will be in soon." Zoë told him. He didn't react. He just sat there. Watching Kate. He moved forward and grabbed her hand. "Flinching, REM and now opening your eyes? I guess you really are making an effort. I don't wanna miss the second you wake up Kate. So please, just do it when I'm here?" Nothing. "You know, when I left earlier. I got a call from Tony. He needed me to bring him to the hospital. Ziva was going into labour. He bought a new car. Because their baby wouldn't be able to fit in his. He's changed a lot Kate. I don't know if you'd even recognize him. Since he knew Ziva was having his baby, he is making a huge effort. He's not even faking it. They called her Kaylee Kelly Dinozzo. Kelly, after my Kelly. Tony said they could hardly call her Jethro or Leroy so they went with Kelly." Right then he heard a knock on the door. The doctor came inside and explained to him what was going on. That it indeed seemed she was trying to wake up. He thought it could happen any moment. The tests they did showed increased brain function. She was trying to use it again. Maybe it happened after all, the brain healing itself. He just had to have a little more patience. He has been waiting for over two years. He can manage another month. Although the doctor said it probably wasn't going to take that long. He was prepared for it. Kate was stubborn. She would move at her own pace. The doctor left again. He saw her eyelids, they were moving. "I love you Kate." The sprung wide open. Did she hear that? "NURSE!" He called out. They stayed open. Just staring at him. "Keep them open Kate. Keep your eyes open, come on you can do it. " The nurse came in and looked at him. "Looks like she is getting ready to really wake up." "Can she hear me?" She nodded. "She probably heard you all along, her brain just didn't know what to do with the information." He squeezed her hand. "Come on Kate, we've wasted, I've wasted so much time already." She blinked. Once. Twice. Maybe she can't talk. But she can think. And blink right? "Kate, once for yes twice for no. Do you understand." Blink. "Do you know your name?" Blink. He smiled at her and looked at the nurse. She nodded and ran out to get the doctor back. "Is your name Tony Dinozzo?" Blink. Blink. "Kate Todd?" Blink. "Do you remember Tony?" Blink. "Do you remember me?"

**A/N There you go :D yay, I'm happy she's awake. Are you? So I guess this chapter had a few more words than usual (not much thought). And once again I would like to say I'm not a neurologist, neurosurgeon or any doctor at all. If I made mistakes about the coma (which I'm sure I did) then my apologies. It's just some fanfiction. Please go with it. **


	14. Is this a joke?

**A/N I updated a little later than usual. My apologies. To 'Dark but so Lovely' I love you. **

He panicked slightly. She does remember him right? What if she doesn't. What if.. "Kate do you remember me?" Blink. Today was a good day, whoever said Friday the 13th was bad luck was an idiot. "I am going to let the doctor take a look at you. I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" Blink. He nodded. This was a very good day indeed. He should call Abby right? No, he'd wait. Maybe Kate didn't want that. He walked outside the room and sat onto a chair. He waited till the doctor was done with her. The doctor came out, told him he really shouldn't push it. She hasn't tried to talk in a long time, her brain might need to lay new connections. "But she will be able to talk again, ever right?" "Yes, she probably will. But I'm afraid I can't give you a time zone." That would just have to do. "But she can blink all she want?" "Yes, you can even try if she can right things down so it won't be a one-sided conversation." Gibbs shook his hand, thanked him and went back to Kate. "Hey, I'm back. You feeling ok?" Blink. "Good, You want to try to write something down? It's ok if you can't you've just woken up. But I figured, maybe you've got some questions?" Was that rambling? Was _Gibbs_ rambling? Blink. He handed her his notebook and a pencil. She tried to write something down. At least she could hold the pencil. It didn't work out at first, but the longer she tried the better it became. It was starting to look like the handwriting of a 14 year old, well that was better than what she started with. She ripped one page of and threw it in the trash. Then she started to write again and handed it over to Gibbs. "How long have I been out." He read out loud. She nodded, she couldn't at first but her muscles were starting to relax a little. "Over two years, Kate. And I want you to know that we missed you very much. Do you remember anything from when you were out? People? Things that were said to you?" She tried to talk, but nothing but a grunt came out. So instead she shook her head. He handed her the notebook back. "Who visited me?" "That one is easy. Abby, Me, Tim and Tony. Ducky couldn't handle it." She nodded. "How many times did you come here?" He read out loud again. He looked towards his feet. "Two times a week." She shouted something, although it came out as a whisper he was pretty sure she was trying to shout. It sounded like she was repeating what he said. He handed her a glass of water. She tried again. "two imes a wee?" She coughed. "Don't force it." She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, two times a week. Tuesdays and Fridays." She nodded. "That's" Cough. "Often." He nodded. "You're part of my team Kate, always will be" She grabbed his hand. To show him how much that meant for her. "You sure don't remember anything I told when you were out?" "Nothing." Her voice was still very hoarse. "Ok, want the bullet?" She nodded. "The bastard who shot you, Ari, is dead." He waited to see if she would react in any way, she didn't. "He was killed by a new member of my team. Ziva, Ari was her brother. She had orders to kill him to win my trust." "Did it work?" He nodded. "But not because of that. She has proven herself many times. I trust her with my life. Oh yeah, Ziva and Tony are dating." Kate's eyes grew large at the mention of Tony and dating. "They are dating because he got her pregnant" She had to smile at that, of course he got her pregnant. "They really love each other. They had a baby a couple of hours ago. Just before you woke up. They named her Kaylee Kelly Dinozzo." "Kelly" Was all Kate said. "Yes, they didn't want to name their daughter Leroy or Jethro." She smiled. "Can you blame them." "Nope." "Oh and Kate." He continued when he was sure he got her attention. "Don't you ever, say what you said before you got shot. EVER again." She blushed and nodded. "I'm glad you're back. Do you want me to call anyone?" "My sister. And Abby." He nodded. "I'll go call your sister first, you want to talk to her?" She shook her head. "Your voice?" She nodded. "Ok, I'll go call them. You just rest, if I know Abby she'll be here real quick once I call her." She smiled and lay her head back.

"Dr Rachel Cranston speaking, how can I help you." Gibbs smiled, they had talked a lot since she visited to NCIS. "Rachel, Gibbs here. I've got to talk to you about Kate." Rachel kept silence for a little while. "Is she, did she die?" "No, she did not. She woke up." "Is this some kind of joke, cause it would be a really cruel one." "No it's not. She woke up a little while ago." Rachel could hear the smile in his voice. She already figured out that he was in love with her baby sister. She was sure Kate knew it as well by now. "I'm grabbing my passport and walking out the door as we speak. I'll be on the first plane to DC." "I'll be right here," They said goodbye and hung up.

"Hey boss-man, wattup?" Abby answered, Gibbs could hear a lot of noise in the background. She was either at a party or had really loud music on. "Kate woke up." He heard something that sounded like a glass breaking. "Abby? Are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm jumping in my car right now." The loud music was gone and he heard a engine. "bye abs." He hung to phone up and walked back to Kate's room.

She looked like she was sleeping so he let her –eventhough he wanted to wake her up to make sure she wasn't in a coma again-. Not long after he heard someone walking. That must be Abby. It wasn't long until he saw the goth in the door opening. She looked at Gibbs. Kate wasn't awake. "She has not woken up?" He stood up and walked towards her. "Yeah, she has. She was just sleeping, you probably woke her up though." They heard some faint sounds from the room. "Abby?" It was Kate. Abby ran towards Kate. "Oh Kate, I'm so happy you're awake!"

**A/N Everytime I try writing with music on, I write the lyrics down.. **


	15. Coming home Second Try

**A/N I really didn't know what abby and kate would be talkin about.. or Rachel and Kate for that matter.. This one is a little short, I just have a busy day ahead. Today I'm going to a comedy theatre show called 'De Grote Improvisatieshow' To all dutch people. ****Yes this is staring Ruben van der Meer, Ruben Nicolai and Tijl Beckand. And yes, I've got First row Seats ;)**

**Ahum, yeah sorry guys. lets just ignore the fact that I accidentally chose the wrong chapter after uploading it shall we? Good thing I wanted to check my reviews before I went to mcdonalds ;) All happy that I got two reviews, they both said I fucked up (although in very nice terms) thanks for warning me :)  
><strong>

Abby and Kate sat there talking for hours. Gibbs just stood outside the room and watched the two of them. This was the day, the day he had been dreaming of for years now. And it was finally here. Rachel would arrive soon, so he probably wouldn't be talking to Kate for a while. But he didn't mind. He's been talking with –to- her two times a week for the past years. He could wait a little while. Kate would have to be here for another couple of days. They needed to keep her for observation, to be sure she didn't slip into it again. He will call Tony tomorrow. He's got other things to think about and take care of right now. Gibbs knew he was going to propose to Ziva sometime soon.

He heard the elevator ding, Rachel came running out. "Jethro, is she still awake." He nodded. "Abby has been with her for a couple of hours now. You can interrupt." She grabbed his hand to thank him then knocked and went inside. Gibbs was still watching, they both looked so happy. Happier than he has seen either in a while. "Soooo," She dragged the word out. "Jethro has been here twice a week, _every_ week." Kate nodded. "I'm a part of his team, Rach" She smiled. "Oh, I think you know it's more than that." "Since when do you call him Jethro anyway?" "Since I saw him quite a lot here and we started talking. Don't change the subject!" "I just came out of a two year coma. Can we not talk about this now?" "Two and a half.. But fine. I will bring this back up you know..". Kate chuckled, she knew she would. "Anyway, how long you here for?" Kate asked. "Uuhm, I don't know yet. I need to go shopping though, I just sorta jumped on the first plane without grabbing any of my stuff." "You can stay in my place. Wait, do I still even have a place?" "Yeah, you do. I didn't see any use in keeping it. But _Jethro_. Thought I should keep it , he never doubted you waking up." "Yeah, he's a good man." Rachel smiled. "That he is. A little old though." Kate swatted Rachel's arm. "Shut up." They both looked to where Gibbs was standing. "He looks content, happy almost. I've never seen him like this." Rachel nodded. "He's glad you're awake Katie." Kate smiled, she knew that was true.

Ziva and Kaylee were allowed to go home within hours, everything was going great. That was until they were trying to sleep. "Ziva, you gotta get up. I would do it, but I can't breastfeed." Ziva hit him. "Can you go get her?" He nodded and got out of bed. He came back with a crying baby in his arms. As soon as Kaylee was able to eat the crying stopped. "So, you happy we kept her?" Ziva smiled at him. "When she's crying, no. When she is lying in my arms, yes." Tony smiled and gave Ziva a kiss on her cheek. "That's strange, that's my exact opinion about you." Ziva hit Tony again. She held Kaylee in her arms until she fell asleep. Then she handed her over to Tony who put her to bed again.

Tony had two days off, to get settled in with Kaylee. Today was the first day his alarm was going off again. Kaylee woke up and started crying immediately. He grabbed her and handed her over to Ziva. He jumped in the shower and got dressed. He whipped up some breakfast for him and Ziva, gave her a quick kiss and left. He really didn't like leaving her, but he had to go to work.

"Morning boss, McGee." He sat at his desk. "Morning Tony, how are your nights?" "Restless, very restless. But I'm a man, I can handle it." Gibbs stood up and walked towards Tony and McGee. "Kate woke up." Was al he said before he turned around and walked back to his desk. Tony and McGee looked at each other, star struck. "Boss, did you just say that Kate woke up?" McGee asked carefully. "Something wrong with your ears, Tim?" "Uh, no boss." "Good. So you know what I said then." "Friday 13th." Was all Tony said. Gibbs nodded. "That's why you had to run." "How is she feeling? Does she remember who she is? Can she talk?" "She is feeling pretty good, she remembers everything until losing consciousness and she can talk."

**A/N Just today I noticed that Kaylee and Kelly sound pretty much alike. Should have named her Shannon after all..**


	16. Feelings

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, the day was pretty busy and my friend (Loes-Chan) and I were laughing about dutch fanfiction. And I had really no idea what to do with the story, so I cooked on it another day to make sure I didn't mess everything up (aka. Writers block). I wanted to make a certain person 'disappear' but was afraid I'd read my friends story and accidentally do something alike. So I didn't**

Everything was going great at the Tony residence. Kaylee sleeps better with every night. Tony gets more sleep and is less snarky to McGee. And Tony continues doing his job as fast as possible to be able to be with his two girls as much as possible.

Kate was allowed to go home yesterday, and is taken care of by her sister. Gibbs is almost happy, having Kate alive/awake and all. So everything was going good. But what happens when everything is going good? Things go wrong. Really, really wrong. Gibbs knew something was off. He could feel it in his gut. But he had no idea what. Something with his team maybe? Or Abby? But what could he do about it? He couldn't just call anyone and just say 'hey yeah, sorry to wake you up at two in the morning. But I have a feeling'. He grabbed a jar, threw some screws out and poured a lot of bourbon into it. "Damn" He said as he threw his glass back.

He came to work the day earlier than he normally did. If anything hinky was going on, he would be the first to know. Everybody showed up, well everybody, Tony and McGee showed up. He hadn´t hired anyone to replace Ziva yet. He went and checked on Abby. He came down and hear.. music. She was there? He went inside and saw her dancing around to the Music. Apparently she didn't have work today. "GIBBS!" She yelled happily. "IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" He could hear Christmas music coming from her stereo. Gibbs never really liked Christmas. Well not after Shannon and Kelly died anyway. He always volunteered to work. So people with families could go home. He wasn't planning on doing that this year though. This year he was going to ask someone to dinner. Or something. A date. He nodded towards Abby. "You ok?" "OK? I'm great!" Gibbs smiled. Although his eyes were questioning. "Something wrong boss-man?" Was something wrong? Everyone seemed ok. He asked Tony about Ziva. He said she was at home sleeping or something. He was sure she was home safe though. Tony, McGee and Abby were all here. They were safe here. "I don't know abs, I have this feeling." "Gut." He nodded. "But everyone seems to be ok, Tony and McGee are 'working', Ziva is at home and you are here." She looked up from her computer. "What about Kate?" "I could her last night, she and Rachel were fine to." "Are they still fine? Something could've happened you know?" Gibbs got this panicking look in his eyes. She is right, something could be wrong, he hasn't spoken to her in more than 12 hours. He turned, grabbed his phone and walked towards the elevator. "I didn't mean to cause panic!" She yelled just as the elevator doors started closing.

"Aren't you supposed to work?" Gibbs smiled. "You're lucky I didn't change my number." "You're Gibbs. You NEVER change anything if you can help it." He liked talking to her. Knowing she is ok.  
>"You and Rachel doing ok?" "Yes, why is something going on? Did something happen at NCIS?"<br>"No, no need to worry. I just have a feeling." He could almost hear Kate smile.  
>"Could it be? Is your gut <em>wrong<em>?" "My gut is never _wrong_. And you know it. What you doing?"  
>"Opening my mail. You want to know what I'm wearing to?" "No, you can keep that to yourself."<br>"Good, wasn't planning on telling you." He heard the mailbox. "You're mail is early."  
>"Yeah, it's usually not here till at least noon." He heard her walking towards the door.<br>"Anyway Kate, there was something I wanted to ask you. Is it ok if I come by after work?" "Uuhm,"  
>"Something wrong? If you don't want to I can.." "No, it's the mail. It was just one letter. And I kinda recognize the handwriting, but I don't know from where." Just one letter? That's weird. It doesn't happen often, you always get some commercials or something with it. He hears paper rip. "Something good?" Silence. "Kate?" Silence. "Kate talk right now or I'm coming over." Silence. His heart sank "I'm on my way Kate!"<p>

**A/N Don't know if I'll be updating regularly during the holidays folks. I'll try my best :) And I know this is WAY shorter than normal. But this seemed like a good point to stop. And this way I can start on the chapters for the Christmas days. So you get a bit everyday. **


	17. He likes you

"No! Gibbs wait. I'm ok. I'm doing ok." Gibbs let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.  
>"You scared me there Kate, what's going on?" "I'm uuh, I'm coming to NCIS. Taking Rachel with me. Be there in 10" "Ok." He shut his phone. What just happened? All of a sudden she is coming over. Can't be good if she's coming over, with Rachel. He walked towards his desk. "Kate's coming." Four eyes shot up, looking his way. "Is there a reason?" "Need there be a reason Dinozzo?" "No boss, ofcourse not. I was just thinking, Kate isn't the one to make a social visit to NCIS." Gibbs glared up at them. "Shutting up, boss."<p>

Ding. All eyes looked at the elevator. Not Kate. Ding. Not Kate. Damn, this is annoying. Ding. Not Kate Ding. They stopped looking at it. Ding. Still not looking, and no Kate to be seen. Ding. The elevator doors opened to reveal Kate. No one even looked up. Kate walked towards Gibbs' desk and cleared her throat. They all looked up. "Hey," Gibbs said. "Hey Kate, shame to see that two year long beauty sleep didn't work." Did Dinozzo just say that? Gibbs glared at him. Did he really just say that. He himself couldn't believe he actually said that. "Geez Tony, it's great seeing you to. You look old, daddy." She turned back towards Gibbs and threw an envelope on his desk. "Your mail." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He grabbed gloves from his desk drawer. "Boss?' McGee and Tony said simultaneously, walking towards his desk. Gibbs snaps the gloves on and looks into the envelope. There were two pieces of paper, he unfolds one of them.

_Hi Kate,_

_I've missed you. You have survived the bullet I put into your chest.  
>Exactly what I wanted, a bullet between your eyes would have been too fast.<br>I want you and agent Gibbs to suffer. Since you're reading this letter you have woken up.  
>I'm pretty sure my government has found me and had me killed by now.<br>But I will always look down at you. I will keep an eye o you. But it won't be just me.  
>There's someone close to you, a traitor. Don't trust anyone. <em>

_Love,  
>Haswari <em>

He could feel his temperature rising. The bastard was dead and still taunting her. He grabbed the other piece of paper.

_You're awake. Enjoy your life while you can.  
>You won't enjoy it for long.<em>

_a friend_

The envelope felt heavy, Gibbs grabbed something out of it. A bullet casing. From the bullet that pierced Kate, he would bet money on it. "Bastard." The first letter was written, the second typed. Maybe Abby could find out what kind of printer used, maybe even match it to a single printer. Damn, he was listening to McGee too much. "McGee, bring this to Abby." He handed over the envelope and letters. "Tony, go with him, make sure Abby checks out if the stamp was used. I've got a feeling he didn't use the postal service. And take this." He handed him the bullet casing. "Right, boss." Tony and McGee hurried into the elevator. It wasn't even a month since Kate woke up, already she's being threatened. By a dead man. Damn.

"You and Rachel get 24 hour protection. During the day you will both stay at NCIS. And you will not return home until we find this bastard." Rachel and Kate both began to object until Gibbs glared at them. "I don't t think Rachel needs protection Gibbs." He nodded. '"Probably not, but you're gonna kick my ass if I let her go and she gets killed anyway." "But if we're not going home, were _are_ we staying." Gibbs looked up. "My house. You can stay in the guestroom and my room. I will sleep on the couch." Both looked up. "You don't need to sleep on the couch Gibbs." "It's at the bottom of the stairs right in between the windows and the door. It's exactly where I need to stay." With that he ended the discussion and walked back to his desk. "You can start calling him Jethro you know, he's not your boss and he _likes_ you." Rachel whispered. Kate elbowed her. "He does not like me." Gibbs looked up at the two women walking towards the vending machines. Why is Rachel right. He does so like her.

**A/N Writing threatening letters isn't my best quality. Happy Holidays all. Short one. Don't expect long ones until after new years.**


	18. I will do it myself

**A/N omg, yesterday most hits ever. Over 500. Thank you so much. To my anonymous reviewer Conners: Not sure I'm gonna do that. Tony does not apologize for what he says unless she's like really pissed. But she's not.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters-names I stole from firefly (Kaylee, Saffron, Mathias and the characters from the murder from an earlier chapter.)<strong>

Kate spent all day talking to everyone. Tony, McGee and Abby. Talking about what they did all this time. Apparently McGee was seeing a girl, Saffron. Abby has been seeing a guy for 6 months, Mathias. And Tony couldn't stop talking/bragging about Kaylee. Abby confirmed that the bullet casing did indeed belong to the bullet that Ari used to shoot Kate. They did not have Ari's handwriting on file so they cannot confirm that. The other letter used regular paper and ink. It seemed the printer had no irregularities so could not be matched to a specific printer if they found one. Gibbs didn't like that much, he had hoped for something, some clue. This bastard sure as hell wasn't going to get away with threatening someone he lo.. cared about very much.

Everyone was at the lab when Gibbs walked in, "Go home." He said. "Go get some sleep. We can't catch bastards without sleep." Everyone looked at him, very tired. Abby shut everything down immediately and strolled past him. Tony and McGee walked towards the elevator to get their stuff from their desks. Kate and Rachel stood there, looking at him. Was he serious about them staying at his place? Ofcourse he was, he is Gibbs. "You both ready to go?" They nodded and walked with Gibbs to his car.

They drove in silence, "So, what you like for dinner?" Gibbs tried to break the uneasy silence. "Nothing I'm good." They both said simultaneously. "I know neither of you wants to be here but you gotta eat. Can't let the bad guys win and starve to death." They got out of the car. Rachel walked towards the frontdoor and waited for Gibbs. "You can go in." He yelled before he grabbed something from the trunk. Rachel tried the doorknob and noticed it was open. "You should lock that door you know." Kate walked inside after Rachel. "That's what I keep telling him." "The sheets in the guest bedroom are clean, I will change mine in a second." "You didn't bring a overnight bag, did you?" He looked towards Kate. "I brought Rachel's, I forget mine. We were kinda in a hurry." He nodded. "Wait here." He walked towards his bedroom and changed the sheet. Then he grabbed sweatpants and a his NIS t-shirt. He handed them to Kate when he came back down. "Make yourselves at home."

"Honey I'm hooooome" Tony yelled when he entered his apartment. They really had to go house shopping soon. "Hey," Ziva handed him Kaylee. "Looks like you had a rough day?" He nodded and ran a hand over his face. "I talked about Kate right?" "Your colleague who was shot by Ari." "Yes, well she woke up a couple of weeks ago right?" Ziva nodded. "She's been threatened. Letters, one from Ari and one from an unknown person." "But Ari is dead, he cannot send a letter." "He wrote it when he was still alive." "So what now?" "Protection, anyway, how has your day been?" "Same as always, ate, changed diapers, fed, whipped up puke, changed diapers, ate, changed diapers." Tony smiled and kissed. "Sucks," Yeah, he didn't have to tell her.. "You hungry?" He shook his head. "This little girl looks tired, how about I put her to bed and we watch a movie or something?" She nodded. As soon as he left the room she grabbed her cell, "Yeah it's me, no you fucked up already.. I will do it my damn self. That won't be a bother for much longer."

A/N Oeh, is Ziva the bad guy? *flees to Switzerland, cause it's neutral and make very nice watches there.* (both for putting myself/Ziva in this position where I have to dig myself/Ziva out from and the fact that this is a very short chapter, like 600 words.


	19. I will do it Dinozzo

**A/N MERRRRRY CHRISSTMAASS! HOHOHOHOOO. So here goes nothing. Thanks for reviewing, would I make Ziva evil? (uuh yeah, I definitely could..) thanks dark but not so Lovely for your.. uuhm cry? Oh and if I brought a deceased character back (except for Kate) I did not do it on purpose but I'm kinda on a deadline with Christmas celebrations in two hours and I have to bake. Writers block is definitely over. **

Tony walked back into the room and noticed Ziva flipping her phone shut real fast. "Something wrong?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her. "Nah, nothing. Don't worry bout it." "So, what about that movie? Kaylee is pretty sound asleep." Ziva turned and kissed him passionately. "Sounds great, think we could use some alone time." "So, what you wanna watch? Something with action, or some chick flick?" Eventually they decided on Serenity, Ziva never did see it. They were both watching the movie but not seeing a lot. Tony couldn't stop thinking about the threats to Kate, and Ziva couldn't stop thinking about it either.

"So, what are you going to do today?" He asks while eating breakfast. "Not much, just hang around the house. Clean up a little for tonight." He looked up from his cereal. "Tonight?" He raised his eyebrows. "You have forgotten." He nodded looking guilty. "What have I forgotten?" "My old team leader is coming over for dinner, remember? Malachi?" He raised his eyebrows. "I agreed to host a dinner for a assassin, with my daughter in the same house?" She nodded. "You were drunk." She said softly. "Great, but I get to shoot him when he threatens Kaylee right?" A smile formed on his lips. "That won't be necessary Tony." He crossed his arms and looked at her. "You get to, _not_ _fatally_, shoot him _if_ he hurts Kaylee." He nodded, apparently satisfied. "Have fun cleaning up." He grabbed his backpack, kissed Ziva and walked out. Cleaning, fun? Ha.

They didn't have a case, so they sat at their desks doing paperwork. Kate and Rachel were playing games on Ziva's computer but were getting pretty bored. "McGee," Tim looked up. "Go get them some magazines." Gibbs said from behind his desk. That definitely got their attention. McGee sighed and walked towards Kate and Rachel to ask what they wanted. With that he was on his way to buy all of the magazines they had requested, just the _twelve_!

"Tony Dinozzo" He put his sandwich down. "What? Kaylee? But she isn't supposed to be there today? When did she drop her off? Fine. Yeah I'll come get her." He hung up. He strolled towards Gibbs' desk. "Uuhm boss I gotta go for a little while." Gibbs just looked up and raised his eyebrows. "It's Kaylee, apparently Ziva dropped her off at day-care. Which she wouldn't because she would be home all day. Which is not the point. But apparently the fire alarm went off and now every kid has to go home." "Was there real fire?" Tony nodded. "No one got hurt though." "Go. You going to bring her here?" Tony nodded. "Don't know what else to do." Gibbs nodded. He wouldn't admit it to him, but it would be nice to see Kaylee.

Tony grabbed his phone while walking through the parking lot towards the car. "Ziva, it's me call me back okay? Day care called me. I'm going to pick Kaylee up and bring her to NCIS. Why was she there? See you tonight." He sighed as he got into his car. Thank god they didn't have a case today.

"So, Dinozzo's kid is coming over?" Gibbs nodded. He looked up and Kate stood in front of his desk. "Since when can you walk so silently?" She shrugged. "Learned from the best." A small smile on his face. "You look bored over there." "Ziva has _no_ games on her computer. I should have kicked McGee from his." "Maybe it's because you're not supposed to put games on your NCIS computer." McGee handed her the bag of magazines. "I KNOW! I've been wondering what's different about you but now I know it! You've been working out." McGee smiled proudly. "Yes." "Looking good McGee." She walked back towards Rachel. "Thanks."

Tony came walking in with Kaylee not long after that. Kate jumped up and walked towards Tony. "OMG! She is so _cute_ Tony." Tony was the typical proud dad. A big smile plastered on his face. "You want to hold her?" He offered. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Can I?" He lifted her and handed her to Kate. Gibbs could see in her eyes that at times like this she really missed having a kid, he was pretty sure even Tony could see it. "Can you look after her for me? So I can work?" Gibbs new that such a young baby would sleep most of the time so Tony could work while looking after her. Now he was sure he was doing this for Kate. "Uhm, yeah sure Tony." She started talking to the little girl while walking towards Rachel.

After a little while Kate walked towards Tony. "She needs a diaper change Tony." He looked up. "Go ahead, knock yourself out." "It's your kid Tony. I don't know how to change a diaper." He was silent and bit his lower lip for a little while. "You don't know how to change a diaper, do you?" "Well, no. Ziva always does it." "Someone has to change this diaper Tony." Gibbs sighed and walked towards Tony. "Clear your desk, I'll do it." Tony looked at his desk. "My desk?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Of course, my kid, my desk." "Diaper bag." He extended his hand. Tony jogged towards the stroller and grabbed the bag. "I'm just going to do this once Dinozzo, so pay attention." He had the diaper changed in no time. Like he did it every day. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that Gibbs." No one even noticed Abby walking up and watching them. "It's been a while Abby, but I used to do it quite a lot." "I can't believe you changed that diaper." Kate said. "Her second name is Kelly, Kate. I can't leave her in a dirty diaper now can I?" Gibbs wiped his hands with a couple of wet baby cloths and walked back towards his desk.

The mailman came in and handed Gibbs a stack of letters. One was addressed to Kate. It said same day delivery. So someone went to the post office to make sure it arrived today. He opened it and read the short note.

_You can hide at NCIS but you won´t be there forever.  
>Neither will Gibbs, that you will notice soon enough.<em>

_a friend._

**A/N question: does anyone know if there's a word in English that doesn't rhyme to **_**anything**_**? Cause in Dutch it's twelve. Just wondering. Couldn't stop writing till I absolute had to. So here's a pretty normal length chapter.  
><strong> 


	20. You think I am threatening Kate!

**A/N to my very anonymous reviewer who didn't even want to make up a name: "alles" rijmt op "stalles" op een manege ;) To my other reviewers, you were right it seems nothing rhymes to orange, purple and silver (I don't count quicksilver, the brand.) Hope everybody had a very nice Christmas yesterday. And 'zwaalf' is not a real word! Even if google says it is!**

"Get it down to Abby, we probably won't get anything from it but we can sure as hell try." Gibbs bagged the letter and handed it over to Dinozzo. "He's threatening you to, it's not just me anymore." Gibbs looked up as soon as Kate finished the sentence. "I'll be ready for him." He looked towards Rachel, the guy didn't seem to have any interest in her. "You're going on the first plane outta here." "We will send your bags after you." Rachel nodded, she figured it was best to just go with it than it is to fight him. McGee booked her on a flight to Miami, which would depart within 3 hours so they had to be quick. They dropped her off at the airport. God knows they have enough security there.

Tony hadn't been able to reach Ziva so he left Kaylee with Abby. He just hoped she would have to change Kaylee so he wouldn't have to. "Abby, is that a goodnight song I hear playing?" "I tried my normal stuff, but she wouldn't sleep." "Strange.." "That's what I thought." "Thanks Abs, I'm going to take her back up now." Right when he was walking away he smelled something. "Is that?" Abby nodded. "Smells like it." "Couldn't you have done it 5 minutes earlier?" He whispered to Kaylee, who just smiled at him.

Everyone was at their desks when he came back up. "Hey boss, you want to hold her for a minute?" Gibbs got up and walked towards the stroller. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He picked her up and walk back towards his desk. She fell asleep instantly. Kate looked at him, he's great with kids. "Working you're magic are you?" He smiled at her, oh yeah, he is definitely working the magic. "She's nice Tony, good sleeper to." Tony glared at her. "Yeah, well not at night." Kate smiled, "Maybe you're just not working the magic hard enough." Kate rolled her chair to sit next to Gibbs'. Damn, if she came any closer.. "You want her for a minute Kate?" He turned his head to look at her and he couldn't help but notice the distance between them –or lack thereof- . She nodded and Gibbs handed her. Just when Kate was holding her the elevator dinged. And Ziva came walking in hastily. "Tony, is Kaylee here?" Tony nodded towards Kate. "She's asleep. Gibbs' got her to sleep good." Ziva blew out a breath. "You didn't get my message?" Ziva shook her head. My phone is broken. She showed her phone. It looked like a car ran it over. "What did you?" "Nothing.." "Where were you? I thought you were going to stay home and clean up for tonight?" "Yeah, I was but something came up. No big deal Tony." "Next time, just call to say you are dropping her off? I got a call from the daycare and I didn't even know she was there." He raised his voice a little after the question mark. "She was safe Tony, nothing happened." She hissed back. Gibbs looked up. "Tony, take it outside." "No it's ok," "Tony, now, we'll take care of Kaylee." Tony looked at Kaylee and nodded. "Your mommy and daddy are having a little fight, It's nothing though. It'll all be alright. Sometimes grownups fight to you know. You may think we know what we're doing, but most of the time we don't." Kate told Kaylee, she was becoming a little restless. She started crying. Kate looked at Gibbs helplessly, she was the youngest how could she know what to do? Gibbs grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag, walked towards Kate and put the bottle in Kaylee's mouth. She was silent instantly. "Just hungry Kate, don't worry you don't have to change a diaper." She looked up, once again the distance was negligible.

"Tony, you don't have to hover over me. I can take care of myself!" "Yeah, well it's not just you. It's Kaylee to!" "You don't think I can take care of her?" "Ziva," "NO! I can take care of myself and Kaylee!" "Ziva, you can't do everything by yourself. There are two of us for a reason." "You were working I didn't want to disturb you.." "You wouldn't and I think you know that damn well. Where did you go anyway?" "Why don't you give me a GPS tracker then you'll know." "Well maybe I should. You been anywhere near a post office today?" Ziva snapped her head towards him. "What?" "I heard you talking over the phone yesterday. 'You screwed up, I'll do it myself' and guess what, Kate got another letter today. You do that?" Ziva's eyes grew in misbelieve. "YOU THINK I'M THREATENING KATE?" "Right now, I don't know what to think Ziva. You knew Ari, maybe you're not exactly Kate's friend but then again. What friend would want to kill her." "Tony! I can't believe you think I'm threatening Kate!" "Why is Mossad coming to visit tonight? An assassin, killing is what they do." Ziva poked him. "When Mossad kills, you will not see it coming Tony. And Mossad isn't visiting, Malachi is, a friend." "Ziva, you're looking pretty good for it." "Tony, if I would kill Kate. I will be charged, if I go to jail I would most likely lose custody of Kaylee. You think I would risk that?" Tony thought about it for a second. "I guess you wouldn't." "No I guess I wouldn't. Now, is it ok if I take Kaylee home and start on dinner?" Tony nodded. He felt like a total jackass. "Good," they took the elevator back up. When they got out they saw Kate and Gibbs sitting closely together feeding Kaylee. "Think that'll happen soon?" "With Gibbs' stubbornness? Not likely."Ziva smiled at that. "let's go interrupt them."

Later that evening, Tony opened his front door and walked in to see Ziva sitting on the couch. He sat next to her on the couch and showed her the flowers he bought her. "I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk today. And I know this in no way makes up for what I said, but I'm sorry." Ziva accepted the flowers and sniffed at them. "There great Tony." She kissed him and got up to put them in some water.

**A/N a couple years back, we were on a flight from Miami to Amsterdam with a layover in new York, at customs, they took on glance at our ticket and put us in a separate line, we got into a cabin which blew air into it to test for drugs and bomb residue. Clear. Then they opened our bags and tested it for drugs. We though, coincidence. Then, our flight got cancelled. They tried to fix the airplane with ducktape, but it wasn't fixable that easy. Then the next day (we had a layover in philly instead of NY) we had to go through all that shit again, drugs and bomb testing. Damn.. total waste of time. Although I rather have that then being blown to hell and all the way back.**


	21. Dinner guest

Tony opened the door when Malachi rang the bell. "Hey, thanks for having me." "Yeah," Tony just said as he walked back towards the kitchen to see if he can help Ziva with dinner. "You go entertain the assassin, I will make dinner." Ziva swatted his arm. "Don't call him an assassin.." "He is, isn't he?" "Yes, but I am one too." Tony shook his head. "You were, now you are a mother on maternity leave from NCIS" She sighed and retreated to the living room. "Hi, it's great to see you again." They hugged. "Yeah, it's been what? 4 hours? Was everything okay with Kaylee?" Ziva nodded. "You want to meet her?" Malachi smiled at her. "Ofcourse I would." "Stay with him Ziva!" Tony yelled from the kitchen. Malachi raised his eyebrows. "He'll warm up to you, eventually." "What's his problem?" "The whole Mossad assassin thing." "But you were a Mossad assassin." "Yeah, and he warmed up to me eventually." Malachi smiled and watched Kaylee. "Yeah, clearly." Tony walked in. "Dinners ready." They both nodded. Tony walked off. "You want to tell him about..." he trailed off. "NO!" She said hastily. "I need to know for sure."

Dinner went good. Tony behaved, mostly. Although he was glad when Malachi said it was time to leave. Tony said his goodbyes in the living room and Ziva walked him out. "So I'll see you tomorrow? Around noon?" Ziva nodded. "We got to find out, soon." "I'll pick you up here. We can drop Kaylee off at day care." They said goodbye and Ziva went back inside. "So, I just put Kaylee to bed. What you wanna do?" He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hm, I don't know Tony? What you have in mind?" He sucked lightly on her pulse point. "I think you know what I have in mind." She smiled as he walked her backwards towards their bedroom.

"Thanks for cooking Kate" Gibbs said as he put their plates in the sink and poured some soap on them. "You're welcome, it's the least I can do Jethro." He smiled, this was the first time she said his first name. "Oh yeah? For what?" "For visiting me, talking to me. Protecting me." Kate grabbed a towel to dry the plates after Gibbs cleaned them. "You don't have to" "I want to," She smiled at him. Damn, that smile totally made him melt. "Kate, before this whole threatening thing." Kate looked at him, hopeful. "I uuhm, do you want to go out to dinner with me sometime? When this is all over?" She smiled "As in, a date?" She loved to see him squirm, all uncomfortable. "Uuh, yeah. But if you don't want to that's okay. I mean, you don't have to." "Hmm, I don't know." She shouldn't do this. It's mean to torture him like this. "It's ok, you don't have to say it. I can take a hint." His shoulder slumped. She squeezed his hand slightly. "A date would be great." He looked surprised at her. Did she just mess with him? "That's mean." She nodded. "Payback's a bitch.." "I can take it." He smiled. He's going on a date with a beautiful woman. "Don't be happy yet. We gotta get this 'friend' first Jethro." "Don't matter, I got a yes." "It can take a while.." "I'm a patient guy. I've waited a long time for that answer Kate" She kissed his cheek. "You've been wanting to ask me out for two years?" "More like, since Air Force One." He grabbed two beers from the fridge so she wouldn't see him blushing. "You are a patient man. Never thought that word was in your dictionary."

After Ziva and Malachi dropped Kaylee off at day care they went to a coffee shop. They sat down to talk. "So, how are we going to do this?" "Ziva, your father has sent me some information yesterday." "I hate asking my father for help." "Well, technically I'm asking him for help." She smiled. "Never even used your name." "He knows it's for me. He always knows." She sipped her coffee. "Anyway, I got a possible hide-out. He sent me some audio too. We can listen to it later." He showed his mp4-player. After walking around the park and listening to the audio they were going to the possible hide-out. Time for a stake-out, why were these things always so boring? The audio was enough to convince Gibbs, she knew it was. But she wanted to show him more than just the guy, she wanted to nail him.

Meanwhile, NCIS had gotten a case. Marine found dead in his bunk. They investigated everything, fingerprints, camera footage, everything. Eventually Ducky arrived, much too late because Palmer got lost again. When they arrived at the bunk they were still arguing over whose fault it was. After he moved the marine they were able to search his bunk and found the murder weapon. A fellow marine's prints were all over it. They checked for gunpowder residue, positive. When they brought him into NCIS he confessed in no time. Gibbs was leaning on him hard, the sooner a case was over the sooner they could go back to finding Kate's 'friend'. Kate smiled, she watched him from behind the glass. It felt familiar, being back there. Watching Gibbs break someone. He killed him over a woman, what other reason is there?

As soon as they –Tony, Kate, McGee and Gibbs- rounded the corner, they froze. They saw Ziva and Malachi waiting.

**A/N there you go. So for mistakes. Please, be a nice person and push the button below. Anonymous reviews would be awesome too ;)**


	22. Getting Ready, Set

**A/N To my anonymous review, for a second I thought you meant slash. Thank god you didn't , that will NEVER happen.**

**Sorry for not updating for a **_**long**_** while but I'm kinda busy. And trying to figure out when to wrap this whole thing. There's not much to happen left. But we'll see.**

Kate smiled and walked towards them, "You must be Ziva?" She extended her hand. Ziva nodded. "How'd you know?" "Not much Israeli woman walk in here. And Kaylee got your hair" "It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, Kate" Malachi cleared his throat. "Ow, yeah this is Malachi Ben-Gidon. He is an old colleague" "I'm Kate." With that Gibbs interrupted. "What are you doing here?" It was directed at Malachi. He told him to tell his boss that Ziva was off-limits. "It's about Kate, the letters." That definitely got Gibbs' attention. "Mossad sent them?" "No, Hamas." Kate's eyes snapped up and looked at Ziva. "Why?" "You fucked their little helicopter mission up, they've are pissed." "Who is out to kill her." It was Gibbs who spook this time. "Bassam." Ow yeah, Kate remembered him. Ari got pissed at him for hitting her, twice. "Hiding place?" "Old warehouse." Those terrorists are never original. "They sleep there to?" Malachi nodded. "Been staking the place out for a while now, they rarely leave." They spoke about all their plans. They had one chance to do this and they would not fuck it up. That was for sure. Gibbs would see to that. "Let's go home, Abby's been watching Kaylee for a while now." Ziva nodded. It was almost 8 pm. And this particular day care closed at 5 pm, they had asked Abby to pick her up and look after her for a little while. Of course Abby happily obliged and took the baby home. She liked being in Tony's apartment. With that, they all got into the elevator. "We´ll go in first thing tomorrow morning. At the break of dawn." Gibbs said as they entered the parking garage, they split as they all went their separate ways.

"Your mommy and daddy just called, yes they did." Abby was sitting next to Kaylee's crib when her cell started ringing. That –of course- woke the little girl. "They said they are on their way, just getting into the car." Kaylee was smiling. "So they should be here pretty soon, isn't that great?" Kaylee started getting a little restless. Abby checked, no dirty diaper. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" She walked –with Kaylee in her arms- into the kitchen and put a bottle in the microwave. As soon as she gave it to Kaylee, she happily started drinking. "I guess you were". She heard the front door. "Abby?" It was Ziva. "Hey guys." She walked towards them. "She was a little hungry, so she just had her bottle. She was sleeping nicely till you guys called me." She handed her over to Tony who was very happy to see his little girl again. "Thanks Abby" "Your welcome, Ziva." "I will bring you a Caf-Pow tomorrow." "Ssssst! Don't ruin the surprise!" Abby said while putting on her coat. "Have a good night guys." They said goodbye to Abby. Ziva locked the door for the night and sat next to Tony on the couch. "She sleeping again?" Tony nodded. "Luckily Abby didn't put any Caf-Pow in her formula." She kissed Tony. "Yeah,"

First thing the next morning, Ziva walked towards Abby's lab to give her the promised Caf-Pow. "Wow, Ziva. What a surprise!" Abby smiled. Always happy to get some new caffeine in her system. "You guys going soon?" Ziva nodded. "5 minutes, Abs." The goth nodded. "Good luck Ziva. Tell everyone to try come back alive and in one piece." "Will do. Oh, I hope you don't mind but we've listed you as emergency person at the day care." Abby hugged Ziva. "AWESOME!"

They surrounded the warehouse. Ziva, Kate and McGee on the north side. Malachi, Tony and Gibbs on the south. The east and west side didn´t have any exits or windows, and it´s not easy to break through a brick wall. It was a big two-story building, They weren't able to get any floor plans for it, but they figured it would be about 5000 square meters. That is a _lot_ of space to comb out. They had orders to take him alive, if possible. They would all go in at the same time, give the terrorists no time to escape. They were heavily equipped. Full body armour, gas masks, machine gun, knife, smoke bomb, flash bang, gas grenades and their handguns. Gibbs counted over their com´s, 3...2...1...GO!.

**A/N So that's it. I'll do my best to update regularly again. But I have this deadline for a school project and we're three weeks behind. And I've got exams this week. But I've never been the one to study so I'll manage.**


	23. GO!

**A/N yeah, I know, I've been neglecting this story. Although I'm not sure if anyone really cares about it XD anyway. New chapter, enjoy did anyone here see The Mentalist 4x11 btw, awesome**. **Oh, and I'm not a doctor. Oh, and I didn't make my project deadline..**

It all happened so fast after the doors were kicked in. There were gunshots, lots of them. The first shots were fired by Hamas. The team had to be careful not to fire at each other, since half the team was coming from the opposite direction. They all went down fighting, they were either captured with -life threatening- GSW's or dead. "Everyone ok?" It was Tony. Ziva, Malachi, Kate and McGee answered immediately. "I'm ok." "Gibbs?" It was Tony again. "You ok?" They looked around for him. "Trying to figure that out DiNozzo, give me a minute." He spotted him on the ground sitting against a table. When they approached he was trying to take his vest of. "Did your vest took it?". When Gibbs' hand returned from under his shirt it was bloody. "I guess not. Must have been a hollow point." "Geez DiNozzo, what gave you that idea?" Ziva walked towards him and helped him out of his vest. He objected when she wanted to remove his shirt as well. "Let me check Gibbs." He looked around the room for a minute before giving in. "Looks like it's a through and through. You're still going to need to go to a hospital." "Fine, one of you can drive me. I'm sure as hell not going in an ambulance." He looked around. "Did we get Bassam?" They looked at each other, apparently –with Gibbs being hurt- none of them had checked. They did another sweep of the warehouse, looking at all of the bodies. "He's not here." They all came to the same conclusion. "I thought you said he was here?" Gibbs looked at Malachi. "He was supposed to be." "Gibbs!" It was Kate. "There's a bloody trail leading outside." All eyes shot in her direction. He stood up, gun ready. "Let's go." "No, you're wounded." "I'm sure as hell not going to be a sitting duck." Kate sighed. "Fine, but you stay in the middle!"

They followed the bloody trail outside, they followed it for a while. It looked like a heavy bleeding wound. He wouldn't have been able to walk for much longer. They saw something lying on the ground, not far ahead. "That must be him." Malachi said a little too eager. They neared and noticed that it was in fact Bassam. Ziva kicked his gun away and tried to find a pulse. "He's dead." Gibbs came closer and looked him over. "Good riddance".

Kate had offered to bring Kate to the hospital while the rest would go back to NCIS to start on the stack of paperwork that was waiting for them. She told him to sit in a chair while she walked towards the desk. "My name is Kate Todd," She showed her badge. "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, He's an NCIS officer as well. He's been shot." They packed the wounds a bit to try stop –or at least slow down- the bleeding. The nurse grabbed looked around for a minute. "Dr Hunt," He walked towards her. "GSW to the shoulder." She pointed towards Gibbs. She gave him the chart she started. She was only able to write down his name, profession and GSW. "Agent Gibbs, I'm Owen Hunt. Can you walk with me to a trauma room?" Gibbs nodded and followed him into the room. Kate wanted to walk with. "Uh, ma'am. Can you wait here?" "No, she can come." It was Gibbs. "Ok, fine". They walked into the room, Owen pointed out a chair for Kate. Gibbs removed his shirt so Owen could take a look at the wound. "You're lucky. You don't need surgery." Kate looked up, glad, no surgery meant fewer risks. He had paged another doctor. "This is Alex Karev. He is going to clean the wound." Gibbs nodded, as long as he got fixed he didn't really care. Owen gave Alex some instructions. Alex was cleaning the wound but he looked as if he didn't do it often. "So how long you been a doctor?" Gibbs looked at her. "Just asking.." Alex looked up. "This is my third day." He didn't look what he was doing and accidentally put some alcohol on the swab instead of betadine. When he applied it to the wound Gibbs let out a strangled breath. Alex looked at his swab. "Oh, sorry man. I didn't mean to use alcohol." Kate laughed softly. "That's ok." Gibbs said, his wound was still stinging a little. He finished cleaning the wound and called Dr Hunt back for the stitches.

It wasn't long until they were sitting back in Kate's car. Gibbs' right arm was in a sling. He wasn't supposed to used it for a while. And they both knew how much trouble he was going to have not using his right arm.

She dropped him off at home. "Want me to stay around? Help a little, with stuff?" Gibbs looked around, he certainly wasn't the type that accepted any help if he didn't have to. "Nah, I'm fine." He glanced at his watch. "Let me make you dinner, for driving me." Kate nodded and took her jacket off. "So what's it going to be?" Gibbs was staring in the fridge and opening cabinets to find something to eat. "Well, you can choose. Cereal, a sandwich or I can order something in." She smiled. "Order something in."


	24. Sweet Endings

**A/N I'm thinking, this is my last chapter. There may come a sequel, but it will be will mostly KIBBS (if there actually comes one, lately I enjoy reading FF more than writing it.) **

Previously:

_She dropped him off at home. "Want me to stay around? Help a little, with stuff?" Gibbs looked around, he certainly wasn't the type that accepted any help if he didn't have to. "Nah, I'm fine." He glanced at his watch. "Let me make you dinner, for driving me." Kate nodded and took her jacket off. "So what's it going to be?" Gibbs was staring in the fridge and opening cabinets to find something to eat. "Well, you can choose. Cereal, a sandwich or I can order something in." She smiled. "Order something in."_

About a half an hour later they were sitting on the couch, eating their take-out and watching TV. Every now and then they would steal some food of off each other's plates. They were very domesticated. Gibbs glanced over at Kate, "Whatcha thinking?" "I want to go back to NCIS." "Kate, it's been a while. And you haven't been back for long." "I know I need to recertify and everything." "Your physical, theoretical _and_ gun recertification.. It's a lot off work Kate." "I did it before Jethro." He nodded. "Cassidy got her own team now, she needs someone." Kate said as she got up to put her leftovers in the fridge. "You actually looked for a job?" He got up to follow her. "Yeah, I want to go back. I don't want to spend every day thinking about what it would be like to be out in the field again. And it'll take my mind of what could happen to you." She gestured towards his sling. "Just my shoulder.." "A little further down and it would've been your heart Gibbs, your heart." "Kate," He lifted his hand and put it on her cheek. "You could die." She was getting emotional, she was _not_ planning to get emotional. "But I didn't." "You don't know how it f-" "You were in a damn coma for 2 years, I damn well know how it feels." He wiped away a lone tear that was running down her face. "I.. I uh," She put her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, I.. forgot." He smiled and let his thumb trace her cheekbone. "That's okay." "I just had this for a few minutes before I knew you were okay. You went through it for 2 damn years." "Will you just shut up for 10 seconds so I can finally kiss you?" she raised her eyes from where she had been staring at his chest and looked into his eyes. She smiled when all she saw there was passion and love. He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. She accidentally let a soft sound escape her lips. He pulled back. "What about dinner tomorrow? You were a dress, I try to get you out of at the end?" She nodded. "It's about time to go to bed. Do you need me to do anything here for you?" He shook his head. "Okay, be careful. I will see you tomorrow" He nodded. "And don't you dare try working on your boat with that right arm!" She called back just before he heard the door click. He was just about to walk towards the basement, damn that woman for knowing him so well.

Kate sat in her car. She just kissed him, Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs kissed him. It was simple, gentle and sweet. But she could feel it, he wanted to kiss her senseless. She shook her head to clear it. Home, bed, sleep. That's where she is going.

"Tony, let's go and sent the sitter home." He didn't even look up. "Tony.." Not a single movement. "TONY" He looked up at her. "Huh, what?" "Home?" He nodded. "Lemme just finish this paperwork Ziv." "10 minutes Tony, then I'm dragging you away."

Kaylee was already asleep when they came home. They paid the sitter and she went home. Tony flopped onto the bed. "Long day." Somewhere along the evening he had called Kate to make sure Gibbs was okay. Ziva laid down next to him. "Really long.." "We could've died today.." "Tony, we can die every day." "Yeah, I know that. But today, it all became.." "Reality, yes. But it's been close before.. do you need to remind you off the plague? The car bomb shortly after that? Or all the other times?" He rolled to his side and traced invisible patterns on her stomach. "You weren't even there for the plague." She kissed him. "No, I wasn't. But you almost died then. I've heard you came very, very close." He nodded. She rolled over on him and kissed him again. This time more passionately. "You need a distraction?" She smiled "Owyeah." He unbuttoned her shirt.

Gibbs' phone had been ringing for the past half hour but he didn't feel like getting up to answer it. 'Never be unreachable, rule #3.' Well, not when you were shot and are in a damn lot of pain. Damn, he just should've asked Kate to stay over. He heard the door slam shut downstairs shortly after. "GIIBB? Are you alive?" He grunted while getting up, put some jeans and a shirt on and rounded to corner towards the stairs. "AUW!" "Oh Gibbs! Sorry!" Abby had rounded the corner at exactly the same time and bumped into his bad shoulder. "Watch where you're going abs." He said through clenched teeth. "Gibbs! You're bleeding!" He looked towards his shoulder. Damn, he had put his hand up onto the wall to keep himself stable. "Damn stitches must have popped." "Gibbs it's bleeding pretty heavy." "NCIS, ducky, just bring me over there will ya?" Abby nodded and dragged him down the stairs. Towards her car.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a bloodstained shirt. "Jethro!" Kate hurried towards him. "Kate, what are you doing here?" "What are _you_ doing here, is the more appropriate question right now." Ducky came walking towards them, Abby called him while they were in the elevator. He hurriedly pushed them into the elevator. "let's talk downstairs"

Gibbs took place onto the metal table. "Shirt Jethro." He quickly shrugged out of his shirt. "Kate what are you doing here?" "The team needed another member, and I was here." "Where you working on that damn boat off yours? Because I swear Jethro, if you bleed during dinner I will kick your sorry ass into your bed and make you stay there for two weeks." "I was not working on my boat.." She raised her eyebrows at him. "It was my fault Kate" Abby offered. "I bumped into him pretty hard and he had to reach for the wall." "All done Jethro. But next time go to the hospital, I'm a ME not a doctor." "I'm sorry Gibbs." Abby looked at him. "No worries abs, it happened." As soon as they were done Kate drove him home and ordered him to rest, because they were going out tonight.

Kate gave herself another look-over in the mirror. Yep, just about ready to wauw Gibbs. She was wearing a dark purple dress with dark-blue patterns on it. It ended just above her knee and fit her snugly. She was wearing heels and had her hair up with a few loose strands. She applied some last minute make-up just as the doorbell rang. He was picking her up, in a cab. Because he couldn't actually drive. She opened the door and they were both stunned. Gibbs' looked nothing short of drop dead sexy. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a black button-down shirt. They blue sling didn't look to bad with it. "You ready?" Gibbs kissed her cheek and took her arm in his.

**A/N That's it. The final chapter. Like a said, maybe a KIBBS centred sequel. Lemme know.**


End file.
